Beautiful Melody
by Oh.Your.Hott
Summary: CHANGED THE NAME! Melody gets her chance to break into stradom when she is discovered singing with the Jonas Brothers. She joins them on tour. Will romance appear or will she just crash and burn. Some apperances by Miley. OCxJoe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Oh snap I haven't written anything in such a long time. I don't really like to describe exactly how people look or their outfits, just a brief description here and there, the rest is up to your interpretation: D Any who, I don't own the Jonas Brothers or any brand names I may use in this story. Basically the only thing I own is the story line and the original characters. Don't cha think if I owned a brand name I'd be doing something different right now??**

**Chapter One**

"Melody get up it's time for school!" ugh, school, possibly the most disgusting word in the dictionary. It was the same old routine every morning. I sleep through my alarm clock and wake up when my stay at home mother yells for me to wake up. Something about it felt funny. I never really felt like living the normal everyday teenage life is what I was destined for; I was meant for much more. I longed to be on tour singing for thousands of my fans every night and doing interviews everyday. I was a star at heart the question was would I ever get there, or was it already too late. I mean I turned 16 this summer, most stars started when they were a lot younger.

I opened my resisting eyelids to gaze upon the lovely faces of the Jonas Brothers. Of course like most teenage girls in America their posters were plastered all over my wall. And of course like most teenage girls I had a favorite brother. Joe. It's like we were the same person just different sexes. We we're both funny, outgoing, Leo's, musical, heck we even play the same instruments, we both sing and play guitar. Although he can also play the keyboard and the tambourine, but hey, 2 out of 4 isn't bad.

I pulled my self out of bed and threw on my normal daily apparel, American Eagle jeans (Boyfriend 77) and t-shirt. Today's was white with music notes all over it. If you haven't already guessed I'm a bit of a music dork. I then headed down stairs to get some breakfast. I threw on my Victoria's Secret Pink flip flops and my hot pink Hollister zip up. As I opened the door the familiar chill of New England's fall weather sent shivers up and down my spine.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!! My uncle got us front row seats for the Jonas Brothers concert in December!" my best friend Ashley announced when I entered homeroom. "Wait, but how, I mean pre-sale tickets aren't even on sale yet. And it's not like you can go around just snatching up backstage passes." I exclaimed. "Something about his boss's daughter's boyfriends' cousin' knows Mr. Jonas's sister-in-law. One of those crazy six-degrees of separation things. But that's not even the best part. BACKSTAGE PASSES come with the tickets. Ekkkk!" she squealed. I just sat there day dreaming about what I would say when I met Joe. Butterflies filled my stomach just thinking about him.

"Ummmmm, hello? Earth to Melody!"

"Oh sorry. So who else is going with us?"

"Well Natalia for sure!"

"Of course, we planned to go see them on their next tour when we saw them with Jesse McCartney. How could I forget?"

-----------------------------

_Concert Day_

I could barley sit through my classes today. It didn't help that I was as lucky as to have 4 out of my 5 classes be honors today. And contrary to popular belief, honors music electives are not easy A's. The second I got home I put the two Jonas Brothers CD's on repeat on my iPod, plugged it into the speakers, put it on full blasts, and hopped in the shower. I then blow dried and straighten my hair. Ah now to pick out my outfit. It had to be perfect. Not too "HEY LOOK AT ME!" but better than an average day outfit. I finally settled for a deep pink v-neck sweater with a brown sparkly camisole underneath. Paired with my American Eagle jeans and DC skate shoes. I paired it with a blue/green/pink polka dot ribbon headband. A little makeup and I was good to go.

Ashley told me that Natalia and me were being picked up at 5 and were going out to dinner. My doorbell rang exactly at 5 and I was greeted by Ashley, Natalia, and a white hummer limo. You could tell my two friends were trying very hard not to laugh and I couldn't tell why. "What is it? Do you not like my outfit? Is there something on my face? Too much sparkly eye shadow? What's go-"I was cut of by three boys jumping out of my bushes screaming "SURPRISE!".

And there before me stood the Jonas Brothers. I would've expected me to be completely speechless, or just babble, but to my surprise a nonchalant "Hey guys what's up?" came out of my mouth instead.

"Melody this is Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Guys this is Melody." Said Natalia, psh like I didn't know their names already?

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said shaking my hand.

"What's up?" Nick said.

"I love your name." Joe blurted out. Which I found hysterical because he was known for being a smooth ladies man. This struck Kevin and Nick as odd too cause all three of use couldn't help but snicker. "Um, thanks." I said.

"Are you ready to go out to dinner ladies?" Joe said regaining his confidence. Now that sounded more like the Joe I had herd so much about.

**I have so many great ideas for this story so tell me what you think of it. Also pairings will be Melody/Joe Ashley/Nick and Natalia/Kevin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I made an extra effort to sit next to Joe in the limo. And oddly enough Ashley sat next to Nick and Natalia sat next to Kevin. Isn't it so ironic how the pairing worked out. This night should be interesting.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. I lived right outside of Boston so there were tons of choices.

"The HARD ROCK CAFEEEEE" Joe said excitedly "cause we are so hard core yo"

"Uh-oh" Kevin said as he exchanged glances with Nick

"Not a rap" Nick said just as scared

"Yo yo yo this is DJ Danger

In the houseizzle

I'm going to the Hard Rock Café

With some pretty ladays

Gonna eat some chicken wings

Get some honey mustard sauce on my ring

Gonna skip the concert tonight

Try to tear me away from my wings and Ill put up a fight"

"I'm Mufasa I'm the king of the land-"

"No. no Kevin you ruined it. I was in my zone and you just took me out of my zone."

"It's not fair! You're DJ Danger and 'Nick J is off the Chain' why can't you just let me have some fun and be Mufasa?"

"Kevin, would you like some cheese with that wine?" I interrupted. Sarcasm was my second language after all

"Nice one. You just poned Kevin. Pound it" Joe said 'pounding' my hand. The slightest touch and it felt like the whole world had stopped.

"So Nick are you enjoying your time with Ashley??" Talia said noticing that Nick and Ash seemed to be in their own little world as well.

"What? Hm? Oh yea sure…" he said still gazing into her eyes not really listening to anything going on around him. Ash didn't seem to mind the attention though.

-----------------------------

_At the Hard Rock Café_

We walked in and were seated right away. The three boys were wearing hoodies and sunglasses to hide their identity.

I saw this as a golden opportunity to wear my new sunglasses, even though it wasn't sunny outside at all, and we were eating inside, I loved sunglasses.

"Ah wanna trade?!?!" Joe said when he saw me pull them out of my purse. I giggled as I watched in put on my rhinestone studded pink sunglasses.

"Now that is just the definition of hott" Ash said giggling also.

"Hey hey don't be trying to steal my man."

"Oh you want a piece of this?"

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough Joe to go around."

By then we were all in giggles. The rest of the dinner seemed to go on like that. Just silly and fun.

"We better head of to sound check boys, you girls wanna come?"

"Nah I think we'll walk around Boston for a bit, we don't want you guys to ruin the show for us." Talia replied

"Yeah, we'll see you guys there kay?" Ash said hugging Nick good bye.

"Yah know what Joe. That honey mustard dip looks really good in your hair. Really brings out your eyes." I said trying to suppress my laughter.

"KEVIN, GET INTO HAIRDRESSER MODE STAT!" by then I had burst out laughing as did all of us. We said our goodbyes and departed our separate ways.

-----------------------------

"Wow, I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life!"

"I know I was in tears!"

"I could barley eat I was laughing so much" I agreed with Ash and Talia.

We killed time by walking on Newberry Street and visiting the Prudential Center.

About 20 minutes before the concert was scheduled to start we headed over to the concert venue and got our seats. Not only were they front row, they were front row and center.

All the sudden the lights dimmed and every single girl who lived in Massachusetts screamed.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS?!?!?" said a mysterious voice that came out of nowhere. The boys ran out onto stage and started singing "S.O.S."

The show was high energy and I couldn't stop dancing and singing along to the lyrics. And more than once did Joe catch my eye.

"So I don't think I've been surrounded by so many beautiful ladies at once, would about you Nick?"

"Nope defiantly not." He said responding to Joe

"Hey I've got an idea. How about we bring one on stage and sing to them. Would you guys like that??"

Again, every girl screamed. I'm pretty sure all of New England could hear it.

"How about this lovely lady right here." Joe said pointing to me.

He was going to sing to me. Onstage. In front of tons of people. Before I had any more time to think about it I felt a body guard escorting me onto stage.

"So beautiful, what's your name?"

I had to silence a giggle and pretend like we hadn't just eaten dinner together.

"Melody" I responded

"Well word on the street is that you like to sing." Huh?

"So how would you like to accompany me in a duet?" Say what?

"Uhm sure" I said looking out at all the people. Joe squeezed my hand seeing how nervous I was.

"Just sing Nicks part of Please Be Mine. You know all the words right?"

His soft whisper in my ear and warm breath on my neck made all the nerves go away and all I wanted to do was start singing. I nodded and the guitar strums started up.

Everything was going fine, but he kept avoiding my eyes. Now that I think about it, he'd been avoiding my eyes all night.

_I can't stop the rain from falling _

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

As we we're singing the bridge we slowly drifted towards each other until I could feel his body heat radiating from him.

I slowly turned my head as we sang the last line

_Please be mine_

Our eyes locked. He pulled my chin towards him and kissed me. Right there. Onstage. In front of thousands of people.

"Oh snap!" I herd Talia and Ash say in union.

As our lips separated he gazed into my eyes.

"Okay, let's hear it for Melody!" Kevin said, breaking the awkward tension between thousands of people.

The security guard literally had to drag me off stage. I didn't want to leave his touch, his lips. I just felt so safe with him. At least I had the rest of the night with him. And that's when it hit me.

After tonight, it'd all be over.

**A/N I'm still getting used to writing again, so slowly but surly the chapters will become longer and the story will flow better. Hope you like it. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tears started to form up in my eyes. But as soon as I herd the first chord of "We've Got the Party" my hopes were instantly lifted.

Sure he was my dream guy but why dwell of negative sides of things when I should just have fun with it.

As soon as the concert was over, encore and all, Ash, Talia, and I headed over to the backstage entrance. We showed the body guard our pass and were let in immediately.

"Wow you guys rocked tonight!!" Talia exclaimed when the boys came into sight.

"Thanks but I think Melody's and Joe performance really shook things up." Nick said as he playfully got a hit in the arm by Joe.

Both of our cheeks went scarlet red remembering the kiss. My flashback was soon interrupted when Miley came in with a sad look on her face. 

"Hey guys I've got some bad news" her father Billy said following her into the backstage "lounge" type area. "Miley has come down with a bas case of the flu and won't be able to do the next couple of shows."

"YES!" Joe said breaking the silence.

"Funny boy say what?" Miley looked like she was going to kill Joe, or like she was about to puke. I knew why Joe was excited. We got a few extra days together. It suddenly felt like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders. Maybe fate was on my side with this one.

"I think Joe is just happy that he can spend more time with his girlfriend" Kevin said taunting him.

"Oh yeah and that huge smile on your face is because Miley has the flu. Or maybe it's because you can spend more time with Talia?" Joe shot back.

"Where are you guys staying?" Ash asked

"Well that's the problem. Miley would probably get better sooner if we could stay in a hotel but all of them are booked."

"Well Mr. Cyrus there's an Inn in our town. It's small and not high class but I can assure you it's not booked. And there'll be no crazy fans trying to get her room number considering the fact that most people in my town don't even remember the Disney Channel."

"Perfect! Oh man here it comes!" Miley said running to the bathroom her dad following her. 

"Come here gorgeous!" Joe said sweeping me off my feet, literally and lightly throwing me onto the couch. He then got on top of me and started to tickle me. I almost died of laughter.

"Stop! I'm so ticklish! I'm going to die! JOESPH!" I said, or tried too, in between giggles.

"You have to say 'DJ Danger is my homeskillet' first."

"DJ Danger is my homeskillet!'

"Louder!"

"DJ Danger is my homeskillet!"

"Lou-"I cut him off by a kiss and he stopped tickling me, using his hands to play with my hair. Now that was better. We pulled away to notice that Nick, Kevin, Ash, and Talia were still in the room, just staring.

"Awkward!" we both said at the same time. Then everyone burst out laughing. About 20 minutes later we all hopped into the tour busses and departed for the Inn.

We got there in about an hour and unloaded ourselves. As soon as everyone was settled in Ash suggested we go home, it was almost 1: 30 A.M., and my parents were going to kill me.

We said our goodbyes and headed home.

Luckily both my parents were asleep and I escaped to my room without them waking up. As I said my prayer before bed I couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen.

------------

I woke up the next morning. I felt like everything that had happened last night was a dream. Well that is until I went downstairs and saw both my parents waiting for me.

"I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry" I said putting on my puppy dog face.

"Its okay, Mr. Jonas called and said that you were in his care last night. Next time could you at least call?" my dad said. "Oh and can you tell this Joe guy to stop calling and asking for you every five seconds."

"Wait a minute. Joe, Joe Jonas??!!??!" My mom asked. "Nice score Mel!"

"Ha-ha thanks mom. I said as I reached for my phone and as I was dialing his number my phone started ringing.

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_And I- _

I cut off my ring tone only to hear Joe humming the chorus to the same song. Weird. After about 30 seconds of humming he realized that the phone had stopped ringing and I was giggling at the other end.

"Oh why hello there sleepy head. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be at your house in 15 minutes. I have a surprise for you." And without even a goodbye he hung up.

Life sure was getting more interesting.

**A/N I was hoping for this to be longer but I'm super A.D.D. tonight. I found pictures I took at a Jonas Brothers concert when I didn't even know who they were. Now I'm cropping and all that good stuff. More tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so I haven't updated in forever. But hey give me a break I was in Mexico with no internet connection. But I'm back now so here's chapter 4. Oh and sorry for the messe up format. I'm on a different computer and the Micrsoft word is all messed up.**

**Chapter 4**

My hands shook as I put on my make up. Everything from last night still felt like a dream. I was nervous to see Joe again; I didn't want to mess this up.

"Good morning beautiful." Joe greeted me as he got out of his car (**Ok I know he doesn't have his license but let's pretend okay)**

"Could you please just tell me what the surprise is?!" Okay not the best way to greet your dream guy but the anticipation was killing me.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."

"Fine. Meanie head."

"You did not just call me that."

"Oh but I did."

"Oh I'll get you back for that later." He said with a sly smile on his face. I just loved the way we could joke around like this. No wonder every girl in America loved him.

We drove through the crazy streets of my small town finally arriving at the nice restaurant, placed right by the water.

"Hmm fancy, you didn't tell me to dress up."

"Don't worry about it, you look perfect." Was I losing it or was Joe hitting on me.

"There's someone very special that I want you to meet."

"Oh okay." Who could this mystery person be?? Well if it was someone special to Joe then it must be someone very important.

"Emma this is Melody. Melody this is Emma, my girlfriend."

I instantly tightened my grip on Emma's' hand. I bit my tongue to stop me from screaming. I blinked my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat to prevent the sting in my eyes from becoming tears. Put on my best smile and said

"Very nice to meet you Emma. Joe hasn't mentioned you at all. But I'm sure he just got so caught up in all the fun we had last night that you slipped his mind."

Okay so that was a tad bit on the mean side, but wouldn't you be a bitch too if you were just introduced to your crushes girlfriend after he had been hitting on you. Yeah I think you would be. And Emma was more than happy to return the favor.

"Oh well you know Joe, he'll just talk to the first human being who resembles a girl. After all he is cooped up with boys all day, luckily though I'm the only one he's ever liked."

"Okay, anyways, how would you ladies like some breakfast. It's on me." Joe said breaking the tension.

"Actually Joe I think I'm coming down with whatever Miley had. I better go." the sooner I could lock myself in my room and sob the better.

"Perfect, Joe and I need some alone time anyway." Emma said.

"Okay well at least let me drive you home." Joe offered.

"I think I'll walk." Okay maybe I should have taken up his offer but I'd rather walk the 10 miles spend another moment with him.

"Are you crazy?? No way, I'm driving you home." I tried to refuse again but he just took my arm and dragged me to the car.

"What's with you? If I knew that you were going to be so cruel to my girlfriend then I wouldn't have called you."

"If I knew that I was going to have my heart broken this morning then I would have slept in."

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I was an idiot. Did I really think that Joe Jonas would really try to keep a long distance relationship with a girl he met less than 24 hours ago? Okay well I did, but a girl can dream can't she. I ought to stop dreaming of a better life, it only leads to reality breaking my heart.

"Melody, what are you talking about. What's wrong?" Joe was so oblivious. He underestimated his skill of making a girl fall head over heels for him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sure he persisted and tried to get me to spill but I was silent and refused to answer him. Maybe I'd tell him, but not now, not today.

"Call me later?" He said with a hopeful look on his face.

"In your dreams." Was all I could say as I slammed the car door and left him as confused as ever.

----------------

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone later that night. The caller ID read a number I didn't know. Figured I'd answer incase it was something important.

"Melody? It's Nick. I have to talk to you."

"Listen, what happened between me and your brother is between me and your brother."

"Trust me; you'll want to hear this. Where can we meet?"

"Um the school playground, it's on Main Street, can't miss it."

"Kay I'll be there in 5." And without another word the line went dead.

----------------

"I herd you met Emma today." He said from his spot on the swingset.

He was so cute. I had only said like 5 sentences to the kid, but there he was looking like his one mission in life was to mend my very broken heart.

"Yeah, that was interesting." I said taking the swing next to him.

"Listen, I want you to know that you have every right to hate her. Me and Kevin have wanted Joe to break up with her for forever. She might seem sweet, well nice enough, but when Joes not around she is a raging bitch."

"Hm that is so hard to believe." Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Both me and Kevin we hoping that maybe you would be enough to break them up."

"Who me? Ha. Yeah right, like I could compete with a blond bomb shell like her."

"I wouldn't say that. I've never seen Joe fall for someone so fast. Yeah sure he still has a 'girlfriend' but I can tell he has gone gaga for you."

"Then why would he do what he did this morning?" my voice cracked, I was on the verge of tears.

"Simple. He's a boy. Boys are dumb."

"Got that right." the tears escaped my eyes and made a second trip down my cheeks

"But don't give up on him. He's really upset over this morning, he wants to make things better. Just give him a chance okay?" He said as he wiped away my tears.

I looked into his brown eyes filled with sincerity, how could someone who I've known for such a short time be so nice?

"Okay." I said, and I meant it, maybe Joe did deserve another chance. Nick leaned over and gave me a hug and suddenly everything was better.

"This could be the start of a very beautiful friendship." He whispered into my hair.

"Yes, it could be."

**Aw. You have to love Nick. Don't worry though, it really is just friendship. Or is it?!?! Review**

**please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay this is going to be short but I don't think I could sleep at night without resolving things between Joe and Mel. Also the plot is going to get a twist in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I love getting them!**

**Chapter 5**

Nick lea me to Joe's hotel room and told me everything was going to be alright before walking away.

I knocked on the door and stood there with an anxious look on my tear stained face.

"Are you back to yell at me some more?" Joe said. His stern expression soon turned soft when he saw how pathetic I looked. My face still red from sobbing into Nick's chest for a good 20 minutes straight.

"I'm sorry, come in." He said closing the door behind me.

"I shouldn't have said what I did this morning. You wanted me to met Emma and I just lost it. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? How about apologize to you. I was leading you on and just sprung Emma on you. How can I repay you?"

"A hug would be nice." A smile crept onto my face as I took in his strangely familiar scent. I couldn't ignore the shivers going up and down my spine, why did girls like me always fall for irresistible guys like him.

He must have felt something too because before I knew it he had pulled apart, cupped my face and kissed me. I reluctantly pulled away.

"Joe, what about Emma?" He has a painful expression on his face. Like he didn't want to be reminded that he couldn't have both girls at once.

"I know. Melody, I really, really, like you, but I think it'd be better for me to stay with Emma. I mean I've gotten use to having a long distance relationship with her and I don't want to try to start another one."

"Your right lets just enjoy the few days we have together as friends. I better get going." I said as I opened his door.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE!" Mr. Jonas said while running down the hall.

"What's going on dad?" Joe said with a worry written all over his face.

"I think that Hollywood records is going to sign Melody to their label. They even want her to go on tour with you guys!"

"Well guess this relationship won't be as long distance as we thought." I said under my breath. Oh yes, this could be trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just so you know, all reviews are welcome, even the critical ones. They make me laugh :D**

**Chapter 6**

This is what I had always wanted. A record deal. Even better, a Hollywood records record deal. So why hadn't I agreed to it yet? Why was I having second thoughts??

Oh that's right. There's like kind of this boy who I've fallen head over heels for. Except I can't stand to be around him. Sure I guess I could do the whole "**just friends**" deal, but I wasn't ready just yet. I was still licking my wounds.

With all these thoughts whirling around my head I felt like I was going to faint.

So that's exactly what I did.

----

I didn't remember much of what had happened. I mean I was unconscious after all. But I do remember not hitting the floor, no someone had caught me. Joe most likely. Of course, cause he was sweet. I still hated him though.

I felt his two strong arms lightly wrapped around me. I turned around to face him and was met by those gorgeous eyes. I hated that I loved him.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes." he half whispered.

"What time is it?" As much as I wanted to, I couldn't flirt back. If there was flirting then my heart would think there was hope, but my head knew better.

"Um, around midnight."

"I have to go." Oh this is great, the second night in a row I miss curfew.

"No, it's cool. We called your parents; they said you could crash here since you weren't feeling too great."

"No, no I better go."

"What was with you fainting anyways?"

"Um, let me think, shock?!?"

"Well I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Yeah, tell them there is no way I can go on tour with you guys."

"Are you crazy?!" Yes, I was. But would you really want to go on tour with someone you hated. Okay well not hated, more like disliked. Okay fine I couldn't hate him, but maybe if I kept telling myself I did then I would. And how can someone you hate break your heart.

"Joe, you just don't understand the situation."

"Yeah, yeah I do. You don't think we're good enough for you. Like going on tour with us would give you a crappy start. Well just so you know people love us."

"Oh jeez," I mumbled under my breath, "Joe, you don't get it."

I couldn't take anymore of this pointless ranting. I briskly walked pass Nick in the hallway. He must of noticed I was upset because I herd him tell Joe that they needed to talk.

Well that talk sounded like something I might want to listen too. Okay, okay I know listening in on people is rude and bad but I just felt like I had too.

"I don't get it Nick. I said I was sorry about Emma, what more does she want?"

"YOU! SHE WANTS YOU! And for I while you had me fooled, I thought you wanted her too. I guess she was just another victim of your player ways." Nick sounded angry.

"Nick, I do want her. I care for her, a lot. But there's just something about Emma that has me hooked."

"Yeah, it's called publicity. We all know that you only date her because she gets a bunch of press, being an heiress and all."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, right. Joe you never realize how special some girls really are. I'm so sick of you just using them to get stuff. I would kill to have Mel feel the same way about me as she does for you. I hope for once, you really understand how much you've lost." And with that he walked out the door. And saw me crouching by the doorway.

"Well funny seeing you here." I said putting on the fakest "I'm innocent" smile.

"How much did you hear?" He reached out his hand and helped me help.

"Enough to know that you are about the sweetest boy to ever walk the earth." I couldn't help but notice the cute way his ears turned beet red and the dimples his adorable smile created on my cheeks. Just being near him was enough to turn my world upside down.

Wait. Was I falling for Nick? I couldn't. Could I?

"Your parents said you could stay the night right?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I really can't handle Joe right now."

"Who said anything about Joe?" He took my hand yet again and led me to his room.

After a few mini-bar snacks and watching The 40 Year Old Virgin we decided it was time to hit the sacks.

Nick grabbed a pillow and extra blanket from the closet and made himself a mini bed on the couch.

"Oh, no, no way." I said confusing him.

"What?"

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, get your butt in this bed right now."

"No really its fine, I'll take the couch."

"No, you will not, we can share the bed."

"But-"

"The only but I will accept is yours making its way over here."

"Fine, you win." His ears turned red again as he slid under the covers and turned out the light.

"Sweet dreams" I said dozing off.

"Trust me; no dream could be sweeter than this."

**A/N In all seriousness, I need to be getting more reviews for me to update faster. I hate when people say that, but it really is motivating.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****Okay so I've had a lot of questions asked in the reviews so I'll do my best to answer them without giving away too much.**

**Is Emma like Emma Watson?**

**No, I actually just used the name Emma because that's some girl I hate at school. But then I realized that Joe has like this mad crush on Emma Watson so I can see where that question would come from. But the answer is still no.**

**Why is Joe so evil?**

**I know he's being a complete jerk right now but everyone can change.**

**Will Mel end up being with Nick?**

**I've been asking myself that for a while now too and I've made up my mind. You'll just have to read to find out: D**

**If there are any other questions don't be afraid to ask! And thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE getting them!**

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up Nicks arms where wrapped around me and my head was resting on his chest. I didn't want to move from this spot, ever. But I really had to pee. It took all the effort I could muster up in the morning to get out of bed without waking Nick but somehow I did it.

When I was done in the bathroom he was still sleeping, I thought since he was so nice to me last night that I'd go get us some breakfast. I didn't want him to think that I had gone home so I left him a note.

_Nick,_

_Went to go get us a little something to eat. Be back soon!_

_Melody_

I put it on the bedside table and quietly left the room. The Dunkin Donuts was not even a minute walk from the Inn since both were located in the "downtown" area. I went in and there was a surprisingly huge line. Consisting mostly of little kids wanting something special for their Sunday morning breakfast.

I thought it would be better if I wasted a little time in CVS while I waited for the Dunkies line to calm down. I went into CVS which was right next door and headed for my favorite isle. The magazine isle, I was completely addicted to the teen trash ones like Popstar and J-14. As I picked up the latest issue of M it finally hit me, if Joe was using Emma for publicity then how come I had never seen any pictures of them together.

I was flipping through when the words "**Are Emma and Joe dating?"** there was a whole page article about it. It was mostly quotes from their publicists saying they were just "good friends" followed by at least 5 pictures of them together out and about in LA.

I turned the page to be caught off guard yet again when the article said "Joe may not be dating Emma but he seems to have a new love triangle." And there was a picture of me and Emma shaking hands with our big fake grins and dirty looks on our faces with Joe standing in the background smiling like an idiot.

Underneath there was a quote from an "inside source" that said "I herd the new girl say 'Oh me and Joe had, so much fun last night' and trust me she meant sex."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I knew it was just a rumor but living in a small town like this one a single rumor could ruin your whole high school career. And what would my parents think? What would my friends think? Worst of all what would Joe think? Would he be mad that I said that to Emma? And what about Nick? He'd knew nothing had happened but he could still get mad at me for being so mean to Emma.

I threw down the magazine and headed back for the hotel. I almost walked by Dunkies but no matter how mad I was I needed to repay Nick for what he did last night so I went in and got us some breakfast.

Nick had awoken when I returned and he had the biggest smile on his face when he saw the Dunkin Donuts bag.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said trying to not to give away all the thoughts about the magazine going through my head.

"Dunkin Donuts?!?! Do you know how much I love Dunkin Donuts?!?"

"Ha-ha no, Nick please enlighten me, how much?"

"This much!" He said giving me a big fat kiss on the lips.

"Okay, sorry maybe that was uncalled for." He said instantly regretting his random streak of spontaneity.

"Don't worry about it. I was kiss people who bring me Dunkin Donuts." I put the food down on the table and we started our breakfast. He must have noticed that I was being unusually quite because he kept giving me weird looks.

"Okay, enough tell me what's wrong." He caught me off guard, I hadn't even thought about if I should tell him what I saw in CVS or not. But eventually he'd find out so why not.

"Well this morning I was in CVS and-"

"Nick did you see this article? It's bogus!" Joe said bursting though the door. How ha he gotten the key??

"Joe, how'd you get in here?" Nick must have read my mind. He seems to have that ability.

"Your door was propped open."

"Oh, let me see the article." My heart sunk when I saw that it was M magazine. His eyes quickly scanned the page and he didn't seem too shocked.

"Yeah what's the big deal, they think you and Emma are going out. Hm maybe it's because you are."

"No! Turn the page."

"Oh" He said.

"Uh oh, this can't be good. Melody is this what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah. I saw it this morning."

"I have to go tell Kev. He'll now what to do." And with that Nick had left the room leaving me and Joe alone.

"I'm sorry Joe. I really didn't mean for that to happen. Oh gosh, this is all my fault." The tears had left my eyes and made their way down my cheeks.

"No, no it's not. I should have never brought you there to met Emma. Honestly, I don't even like her. Nick was right; I'm just using her for publicity." I was completely taken a back. I would have expected Joe to be really mad, but here he was bearing his soul. It's like he became a different person over night.

"Joe, why would you use her for that? I mean you guys are already huge."

"I know but it was always Jonas Brothers publicity, it sounds selfish, but I just wanted some of my own. I was wrong though it was a bad decision on my part."

"Well everything will turn out okay. You'll just breakup with her and all your fans will be super happy you're single."

"Oh, I broke up with her yesterday. After Nick talked to me I realized something really important."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I love you."

"Wha- what?"

"I know! I know! I've just met you 2 nights ago but I've never wanted to be with somebody so badly. I was hoping that by introducing you to Emma you'd be jealous and want to be with me even more. Look like my plan backfired. And that's why I yelled at you last night when you said wouldn't go on tour with us. I'm not dumb, I knew it was because you hate me but I was just so hurt by it that I yelled at you. But I guess after today you never have to see me again so you don't even care about anything I just told you."

"Joe. You didn't have to make me jealous to make me want you. Trust me I already do. And I don't hate you, I could never hate you. It was just something I said in the heat of the moment. And I think I'll be seeing you a lot more. I'm going to accept the tour offer."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But aren't you and Nick kind of like together?"

"For a little bit I thought we would be but I just can't be with him. It would be like dating my best friend, and we all know that never seems to work out."

"Yeah but I'm sure he'll be crushed, he really likes you."

"Who really likes you?" Nick said coming back in.

"Um Nick I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Oh wait what'd Kev say to do about the article?"

"Oh he said not to worry about it, he'd call M and tell them that if they didn't publicly announce that the article was false then we'd never do an interview or photo shoot with them again."

"Oh, sounds easy enough. Well see you guys later." Joe said and left the room.

"Nick, you don't want to date me do you?"

"Huh?" Nick said completely surprised.

"I know you really like me, and I really like you but I think we both just confused our feeling last night. We were both hurt and thought that we could be a couple but we really can't be"

"Well I mean yeah I guess it would be nice to be a couple. But are you saying were better off as friends?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay, I guess I understand. Its Joe isn't it?"

"Yeah, he explained to me why he was being such a jerk lately and well I kind of still really like him. I mean I think I love him."

"Well I hope you two are very happy together."

"Nick, don't be like that. I know your hurt but I really think that it's for the best."

"Yeah your right." He said and gave me a hug.

"Oh but I didn't even tell you the best part yet!" I said remembering the record deal and the tour.

"I'm going on tour with you guys!"

"Really?!?!"

"Yeah!"

"Mel, that's great! I've always wanted to go on tour with one of my best friends."

----

I was happy that Nick had accepted me and Joe. I could tell he was a little sad about it but would get over it soon enough.

Mr. Jonas had brought me home because he wanted to talk to my parents about the tour.

I was told to stay in my room while he talked to them. I had told him they'd probably be resistant but he assured me that he could get them to change they're mind. I was sitting in my room texting Joe when I herd the worst sentence to ever leave my fathers mouth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jonas, but my 16 year old daughter will not be going on tour, especially not with three teenage boys."

**A/N****Uh oh! Will Mel be able to go on tour?!?! The more reviews I get the faster you'll find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**** Okay so after being threatened to be poked by a stick I have decided that I will keep updating on here. Psh and you guys really thought I was going to leave you hanging like that. What kind of person do you think I am :D**

**Chapter 8 (for real this time)**

I ignored the next text I had gotten from Joe. I hadn't even opened my cell phone to read it. I was in too much shock, just sitting motionless. I could hear Mr. Jonas trying to persuade my dad and my mother telling him to calm down so they could discuss it.

I couldn't hear my dad's reaction. I just felt like I was in a daze. My cell phone vibrating in my hand took me out of my state of shock, another text from Joe. I chucked my phone across my room and ran downstairs.

It was complete chaos; they were yelling and didn't even notice me walk down the stairs.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted.

"Melody, go back to your room." My mom said, she was probably the most calm out of all of them. She knew that this is what I wanted, I was counting on her to convince my dad to let me go, but it looked like she wasn't even trying.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" All three shouted at the same time.

"Ugh!" I grunted and the whole room went into chaos again. With tears streaming down my face I went outside and just started running. I didn't know where I just let my legs carry me. Anywhere but here was fine with me. All the sudden I herd honking and I looked up.

It was Joe. He was pulling up to the sidewalk where I was.

"Mel? What's going on?" He said getting out of the car and embracing me in a hug.

I started to sob uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Don't make me go back. Just let me stay with you. Please?" I said lifting up my head and looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course, come on lets go." He sounded really worried but opened the car door for me and drove off without pressing the issue.

We drove to the Inn in a comfortable silence. When he parked the car he looked at my with a sincere face and said.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to go get reptardius to cheer you up?"

A smile formed on my face and I told him what had happened.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry. But everything will be okay."

"Joe, I want to believe you but we both know it won't be. And after today you'll be leaving and I'll be stuck here." He grabbed my face and wiped away the tears looked in my eyes and said

"I would never leave without you." He kissed me passionately. I didn't want to pull away but I had to.

"I should go back, just leaving will make them even more mad and then I defiantly won't be able to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I said half heartily.

------

When we pulled up to my house Mr. Jonas's car was still there but the house seemed silent.

My hand shook as I turned the door knob; I was terrified of what might happen.

I stepped in while Joe waited in the car and herd laughing. _What the? _I thought to myself.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and all laughing stopped abruptly.

"Oh, why hello there Melody, so nice of you to join us." My dad said sarcastically.

"Where were you?" My mom asked.

"W-with Joe." My voice shook; something was very weird about this.

"You just can't seem to get enough of my boy can you?" Mr. Jonas said laughing.

"Ha-ha guess not." I said, fake laughing.

"Well you might want to take some time off from those boys today." My dad said.

"Wait. What? You can't do that!" I said on the verge of screaming.

"Because you're going on tour with them!" Mr. Jonas said in the _"I'm going to Disney World!"_ voice that athletes do when they win the Superbowl or whatever.

"How could you just ban me from seeing them – wait? I'm going where?"

"You're going on tour, against my will mind you." Said my dad. Looks like my mom finally got around to convincing him.

"No way! Really?!?! AHHH Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said and hugged each one.

"JOESPH!" I screamed and ran outside and pounded on his window.

"Women are you crazy? You're going to break my windows!" He said.

"GUESS WHAT!!!" I screeched into his ear.

"Um I'm officially deaf?"

"Yes! And I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH YOU GUYS!!!"

"Ah! No way!" He got out of the car and started jumping around like a four year old. I laughed, ran over to him, grabbed his hands, and started jumping up and down with him.

"We're going on tour! We're going on tour!" We both said in sing song voices.

**A/N** **I know super super short. Just a quick filler. I had PSATS today so my brain is a little fried but I hope to get the next chapter up by tonight! And thanks for all the lovely threatening reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**** Yay I'm lovin' the reviews! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9**

It was around 10 o'clock and we were just finishing up a celebratory dinner. By we I mean, me and my parents, The Jonas Family, Miley, her dad, and her best friend Tori.

I was so elated just thinking about what the tour had in store for me, I felt like I was walking on clouds.

After me and Joe had stopped freaking out in my yard we went inside and discussed the boring old details and they are as followed.

I will be home schooled

My mother with go with me

I am allowed to bring along one friend, who will also have to be home schooled

I am never EVER allowed to have a "sleepover" with the boys, dads rule

I would get my own tour bus, not as big as Miley and the Jonas Brothers but hey, a tour bus is a tour bus

And the one down side, I would not be able to start the tour for a month because well, I kind of had to do this thing called, record a CD.

Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled about getting to record a CD, but this also meant I'd have to leave Joe for a month. I've always been one of those girls who always thought they could handle a long distance relationship. And I can, but its extra hard when thousands of girls would do just about anything to steal your boyfriend away.

Sure, I trusted Joe, but he's never been known to be very good with long distance relationships, like AJ for example. My plan was to talk to Kevin and Nick and see what they thought about it.

After dinner the parents left and let me, the boys, Miley, and Tori walk around the harbor for a bit. There wasn't much to do, just walk around really.

We headed over to the water an started to walk along it. All throughout the night I saw Nick sneak glances at Miley and Kevin sneak ones at Tori.

Nick I could understand because we all know that him and Miley are mean to be. But I thought that Tori was a little too young for Kevin. But I guess age can't stop love.

Joe and I walked hand and hand sneaking kisses whenever we could.

"Mel, watch out!" Nick screamed.

"Ah! Joe, he's attacking!" Miley said, doubling over with laughter.

"I knew we should have never let him get dessert." Kevin said joining Miley and Nick in laughing.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I ran away from him. Please note that I am a terrible runner.

"Get over here sugar!" Joe said, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Haha, Joe let, haha, me, down, haha." I said between giggles.

"We're going in!" Joe started running towards the water. He almost went in but stopped right at the edge of the ocean.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!? JOE IT'S DECEMBER, IT'S FREEZING."

"Haha, just kidding." He put me down facing him. I had never seen such a big grin on his face. I stuck out my bottom lip and put on a big pout.

"You, Mr. Jonas, are not very nice." I whimpered.

He cupped my cheek and kissed me. I kissed him back and soon we were in a full blown make out session. On the beach. In public. Opps :-P

"Ew!! Get a room!!" Said Tori I the distance.

We pulled away and saw them heading towards us, clearly just recovering from laughing so much.

"Fine we will!" Joe exclaimed, "to the Inn!"

He grabbed my hand and we started running in the direction of the Inn. I could hear them following us. I was happy we were going back to the Inn. Hopefully this would give me a chance to talk to Kevin and Nick without Joe being there.

When we reached the Inn I grabbed Nick and Kevin as fast as I could.

"I need to talk to you guys, alone." I half whispered.

"No problem." Said Nick

"Joe, guess what." Kevin said

"What?"

"I think that since we're not going to see Mel for a month after tonight that we should give her a departing gift."

"Oh, yeah, Kevin you are so right! Distract her for me while I go get something?"

"Anything for you bro." Kevin said holding back a snicker.

Miley and Tori had already headed to their room and I said I would meet them there later.

"You understand that it's almost 11, so no stores will be open right." I said looking at my watch.

"That's the point. Knowing Joe, he will drive for 3 hours trying to find you a gift. Now lets go to my room and talk." Nick said.

"Okay, I just need to call my parents first and tell them that I need an extended curfew."

"Kay no prob, we'll just see you up there." And with that they left. Normally I would have called from inside the building but there was only service outside.

"Hello?" My mom answered

"Hey mommy. Um, I was wondering if you could extend my curfew tonight."

"Yeah of course. Actually why don't you Miley and Tori just have a sleepover?"

"Really? That sounds great! Thanks mom!" I said and hung up.

I knocked on Nicks' door an soon after he had opened it to let me in.

"Okay so what do you need to talk about?" Kevin seemed a little impatient. It was clear he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. I couldn't blame him, I felt the same, it had been a long day.

"Well I was wondering what you guys thought about me and Joe?"

"Is that it? Well that's an easy one. You guys are perfect for each other." Nick said. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"I know, but Joe kind of has a reputation of being a ladies man. I know he wouldn't cheat but he just doesn't seem like he'd do that well with distance."

"Mel, let me tell you something. My brother has fallen completely head over heels in love with you. He would go to the end of the Earth for you. Every night he can't stop talking about you and how much he loves spending time with you. Mel I you were any other girl I would tell you to break it off now, but you're different. There is no doubt in my mind that Joe will give 110 effort to keep a long distance relationship between you guys going."

I couldn't believe what Kevin had just said to me.

"Really?"

"Yup, it's all true." Nick chimed in.

"Yes, it's settled I'm right, as usual. Can I go to bed now?" Kevin said.

"Geez, someone's grouchy." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. See you in the morning to say goodbye?"

"Of course." We hugged and he left the room.

"So what's going on with you and Miley?" I said

"What? Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all." Nick sounded nervous when he spoke, he also wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You are such a liar. Come on spill."

"Nope, nope we're just friends."

"Nicolas Jerry Jonas, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have a thing for Miley."

He turned his head toward mine and met my eyes. He looked scared.

"I, Nick Jonas, do not, I repeat do not…" there was a pause.

"Come on."

"FINE! I like her alright!" He burst and fell back onto the bed.

I fell back too and we both stared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." With that we shook pinkies and were just silent for a few moments.

"I should probably get going. I'm sleeping over with Miley and Tori."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, **it's a girls night**.**"**

**A/N**** Okay so the next chapter won't be a girls night out chapter, clearly because it's about 11:30 when Melody heads over to their room, just a sleep over. I think its going to focus mainly on everybody leaving Melody for a month and another minor problem will arise. Okay so random Nick/Miley pairing but I saw a video of them performing together today and I decided that they were so cute together so I'd pair them up in my story. And don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Ash and Talia, they will still be in this story. Oh and one last thing, do you spell it Tori or Torie? I'm talking about Mileys friend, like in real life. I like Tori but if any of you know that it's spelt wrong, please tell me! Okay enough talking. Review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. School is killing me. I'm so sick of it, I'm actually thinking of transferring to a liberal arts high school because I really think the education I'm getting now is a joke. Anyways hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

I walked over to Mileys hotel room and gently knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked three more times and still never got an answer. I figured that they were sleeping so I went to Nicks room hoping he'd let me crash there.

"Hey! Longtime no see!" Nick said sarcastically as he let me in.

"Okay, so Miley and Tori are sleeping and won't answer their door, so I was wondering if I could sleep here."

"Yeah of course, but one question."

"Shoot." I took a pair of sweatpants from Nicks' suitcase and was now in the bathroom changing into them.

"Well, why aren't you sleeping in Joes' room." I walked out of the bathroom and started making myself comfortable in his bed.

"Hmm" I had to think about this question. "Because Nick, things between me and Joe are still new, I don't want to freak him out by asking for a sleepover the first night we become a couple."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, but you know he wouldn't care right Mel?"

"I know Nick but you're my best friend, we need some quality time before you leave tomorrow." Nick has turned out the light and we were both snuggled into the blankets.

"Now go to bed, it's been a long night." I said, yawning.

"Night Mel." I herd Nick mumble before I dozed off.

-----

I woke up around 7 that morning. I had no idea why, I was still tired and had never been someone to wake up early. Nick was sleeping again so I decided to try Joes' room.

I knocked really loudly for a good 2 minutes and no one answered. Then I called him figuring the sound would wake him

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

My day became 10 times better knowing his ring tone for me was Only One by Yellowcard. It rand about 7 times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" He said groggily

"JOESPH OPEN YOUR DOOR!" I screamed into his hear. I could hear a bump from inside. It sounded like he had fallen off his bed.

"I hate you so much." He said when he opened his door.

"Do you? Really?" I said as I walked in.

"Yes really."

"Well does this change your mind?" I gave him a passionate kiss on them lips.

"Hmmm, yes yes I believe it did. So why are you here so early?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't go back to bed."

"Oh, well now that I'm up, I bought something for you." I was shocked. Had he really found something last night?

"Here." He said and placed a small box in my hand. I opened it up and inside was just a plain simple silver band. But the part that made it special was the engraving on the front. It read "Inseparable"

"Aw Joe, thank you! I absolutely love it. But how did you get it, I mean we were together all day yesterday."

"That is something you will never know." I shrugged and gave him a hug. Just then we herd a knock on the door.

"One sec." Joe said and answered the door.

"Hey daddy, what's up?"

"I have some bad news son."

"What is it?"

"We're leaving early."

"Okay, like how early?"

"In about 15 minutes, so you better hurry up and pack."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you out there I guess."

"15 minutes? You can't be serious!" I said. "I though we'd have the whole afternoon together."

"Me too, but it's okay, just think, in only 4 weeks you'll be onstage performing. That's what you've always wanted, right?"

"That it is." I said beaming; I couldn't wait to hit that stage. I mean The Best of Both Worlds tour was bigger than the Beatles! And me little old me would be performing in it!

I sat on the bed as Joe scurried around shoving everything into his suitcase. Finally the time had come and we both headed downstairs to say goodbye.

My goodbye to Kevin wasn't that hard, he was a nice guy and all but we never really got that close, his mind always seemed to be somewhere else. Thinking about a girl possibly?

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to say goodbye to Nick either. We were best friends by this point so I knew we'd be in constant contact. Plus I'm sure Miley would take care of him.

After hugging Miley, Tori, Frankie, and ever Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Joe was the only one left to say goodbye to.

I slowly walked towards him and tears started to form up in my eyes. We faced each other, not really sure of what to say.

After a few moments of silence Joe started humming something. It sounded familiar, but I knew it wasn't a Jonas Brothers song.

Soon he started singing it.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

I smiled and gave him a huge hug. Then I kissed him on the lips and sang

_All my loving I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling I'll be true_

And with that we let go of each other and the tour buses took off.

I kept humming the song to myself and I started the walk home. Eventually I'd call my mom to pick me up since the walk was so far, but for right now I just wanted to be alone.

-----

As soon as I got home I three wayed Talia and Ash. I hadn't talked to them since the night of the concert. I guess I had been to busy with the Jonas boys.

"Melody! Where have you been! I thought maybe Joe had kidnapped you!" screamed Ash.

"I know! I've been worried about you!" said the always cautious Talia.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but boy do I have some stories for you guys!"

I told them everything. From meeting Emma to having sleepovers with Nick. I saved the best part for last. The tour.

We had been on the phone for a good two and a half hours. They were speechless after hearing about the tour.

"Hello? Guys? Did you hear me? Hollywood records is going to sign me! Isn't this great?"

"What? Hmm oh yeah sure." Ash said, she seemed angry.

"Really Mel, we're happy for you." Talia said, trying to hold back tears.

"You guys, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited!"

"We are Mel, it's just that after you leave for Cali we probably won't be friends anymore."

"Come on Ash, how could you say that? Of course I'd stay friends with you guys."

"Yeah maybe before you become famous. Once you go on tour you'll become the next Miley Cyrus, everyone is going love you. That means you'll be to busy to even talk to us and then you'd hang out with your famous friends."

"Come on Talia, be serious, I could never not be friends with you guys, plus one of you gets to go on tour with me!"

"WHAT?!!?" they both screamed at the same time. And then all I could hear was both of them rambling about who I should take. It hadn't hit me until that moment, that I had two best friends, but only one spot on the tour bus.

"Guys? Guys?! GUYS?!?!"

"Yes?" they said simultaneously.

"Listen, I haven't really made my decision on whom to bring yet, but I mean, both of you can't really want to go. Doesn't one of you guys want to stay here?"

"NO!" they both started rambling again.

"I'll think about it and call you guys back!" I said and hung up. I wasn't sure they could hear me, but I was pretty sure I couldn't make a sane decision with both of them yelling in my ear.

"Mommy!!" I screamed from my room.

"What?" she said, out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Are you sure I can't bring two friends with me on tour?"

"Are Ash and Talia fighting over who you should bring?"

"Yes."

"Well your father and I figured this would happen so we solved the problem ourselves."

"How?"

"Well before we went to dinner last night we called Ask and Talias parents to run the idea by them. Originally we were going to have both of them go on tour. But of course Ashley's mother said no."

"Figures, her mothers a psycho."

"Melody."

"Sorry, but she is!"

"I know, but we just won't say it out loud." I laughed. My mom was always one who loved to gossip about the other mothers. That's probably where I got my gossip bug.

"Anyways, you should probably start packing, our plane for California leaves tomorrow morning at 7."

"BLAH! That's so early!"

"Yeah, but just think, the sooner our flight, the sooner you get to L.A."

I smiled and she left my room. Wow L.A. finally I'd get out of this dumb town. I called Ash and Talia back and told them about what their parents had said. Sure I was sad that Ash couldn't go but I was glad I didn't have to chose between both of them.

----

I woke up at 4 the next morning. We had to pick up Talia, then it took and hour to get to Logan airport and then it took forever to get through security. I didn't have much time to get ready. When I woke up I realized that Nicks' sweatpants were on my floor. I must have forgotten to give them back to him before he left yesterday.

I picked them up and held them close to my chest. Just one more month before I could see those amazing boys again.

I put on his sweatpants and a sweatshirt and headed of to Talias' house. I can't even remember how long the flight to LAX was, but I knew it was long. I slept for most of it.

Right when we arrived I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the unknown number.

"Hello Melody, this is your new manager Ralph. Are you ready to be famous?"

You bet I was.

**A/N See it was totally worth the wait because this was a pretty lengthy chapter. It was 8 pages on Word. I think that's the longest on yet. Hope you liked it! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okie dokie. So right now I am in the middle of a Nor'easter and I have nothing to do. Really you have to love costal towns in MA. Anyways the saddest thing ever happened today. So for a couple weeks the headphones jack on my iPod has been broken and I've only been able to hear out of one headphone (yes it is the iPod not the headphones themselves, I've tried four different pairs). So I went to the apple store thinking they'd be able to give it a jiggle and boom all better. But no they're going to have to send it in to fix it so a) I won't have my iPod for a few weeks and b) it will either cost $126 to fix it or I get a 10 discount on a new one. Either way the situation sucks. And of course since I do 10 extracurriculars after school I don't have time for a job therefore I don't have money. So basically my only option is to wait it out until Christmas until I get enough money in which I'll probably just get a new iPod. Christmas is 51 days away. Not cool. Anyways here's chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

Basically Ralph told me that I need to meet with Hollywood Records ASAP so I could meet my producer and publicist and stuff. Also I needed to figure out a living situation while I'm recording. It sounded like a lot but it was music to my ears. As soon as I got off the phone with Ralph I called Joe to see what he was up to. Unfortunately I got his voicemail; he was probably in an interview or something.

We settled into our hotel rooms at the Beverly Hills Hotel. The rooms were amazing. Disney was paying for it until we figured out what we were doing for the next month. It was weird not having my dad with us. He of course had to stay back in Massachusetts to keep his job. I mean with him on business trips all the time it's not like I wasn't used to him gone a lot but this time it was different, I was the one on the trip, and it was going to be a lot longer than an over nighter. But it was okay because I had Talia. I couldn't believe her parents were letting her stay with me while I recorded, I thought it was just going to be while I was on the tour.

I herd my cell phone ring. At first I thought it was going to be Joe, but I was disappointed when my ringtone was "Rockstar" by Prima J instead of "Please Be Mine".

"Hello?" another unknown number.

"Hello Ms. Smith? This is Jen from Hollywood records. Your manger Ralph called and asked us to set up an appointment to negotiate your contract. Can you be here in 30 minutes?"

"Um yeah sure sounds great. Oh by the way you can call me Melody."

"Great, we'll have Wilbur your chauffer pick you up at 3:15; it's about a 15 minute drive if you count traffic."

"Sounds great, thanks Jen."

"Of course Ms. Melody we'll see you at 3:30."

"Who was that sweetie?" My mom said. She was in the room that connected to the room I was sharing with Talia. Did I say room? I meant suite.

"It was the secretary from Hollywood records. We're going to negotiate my contract. My _chauffer_ Wilbur is picking us up in 15 minutes."

"No way!! This is so exciting!" Talia said.

"I know!" We both squealed.

"May I rain on your parade real quick? You need to find something to wear and be ready in 15 minutes, do you know how close to impossible that is?"

"Your right. Come on Talia let's go!"

-------

After searching through every piece of clothing I own I finally settled on a red silk short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Um hi, I'm Melody Smith and I'm here for some contract negotiations." I hope the secretary couldn't see how nervous I was.

"Uhm yeah hold on a second." She was blonde and looked like she was in her early twenties. She also looked like she had no idea what she was doing.

"Jen I have some girl her named Melody she says she has an appointment, but I don't think she does because she doesn't look very famous to me."

I could hear Jen scolding her on the other line something along the lines of "Brittney you cannot go around saying that the next big thing doesn't look famous!!"

"Uhm, yeah you can like go in now, just open those doors and uhm, I don't know I think someone will be there."

"Yeah okay, thanks for all the help…not" I said and walked away. I didn't look famous, but I thought my outfit was cute!

Before I reached the door a petite brunette women in tall stilettos came out to greet me.

"Hello there Ms. Melody, I'm Jen, it's such a pleasure to meet you and this must be your mom! Hello Mrs. Smith we're so excited to be signing Melody, she is very talented. Now if you'd just follow me I'll introduce you to the team that will be working with you for your record." She was talking a mile a minute.

She led us to a large room that said "Meeting Room C" on it. Inside was a long table with 5 important people sitting at it with four empty chairs for us and a special guest?

"Hello Ms. Smith please take a seat." said the bald man at the head of the table.

"My names Parker Adams and I'm the head of Hollywood records. This is your publicist Amanda, your producer Jay and your manager Ralph. Also this is David, he will be our witness."

"Hello it's very nice to meet all of you. This is my mom, you can call her Amber, and this is my friend Talia, I hope its okay that she came with me."

"Of course it is Melody. Now let's just get straight to business, this is the contract that will sign you with us for a year. It the basic stuff, you record your first album and then depending on the album and tours success you will be able to record another album. Also you have to record a minimum of 5 songs for Disney channel to use in movies; most of them will be remakes. The rest is fine print that we can have your lawyer look over once he gets here, but he seems to be late."

"Excuse me, but why didn't we get to chose our own lawyer?"

"Oh not to worry Mrs. Smith, I've picked out the best one in town." Ralph said.

He was tall and had jet black slicked backed hair. He was sitting next to Parker and on his other side was Amanda. She was on the shorter side, but very lean and had blonde hair. On Parkers other side was Jay who looked very young, maybe mid-twenties with shaggy blonde hair. Next to him was David who was bald, short, and fat. Next to him was an empty seat, for my lawyer presumably.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but you know L.A. traffic is just terrible these days." A gray haired man came in the door.

"Oh you must be Melody; it's so great to meet you, I'm Mark, your lawyer."

Talia coughed uneasily, she had been mistaken for me.

"Um actually Mark, I'm Melody." What was with me today? Did I really not strike people as star material? Well I guess I was a little tall (5'10") and not exactly a stick but hey, they should know my face if I was going to be the next big thing!

"Oh I'm terribly sorry."

"I have another meeting in 15 minutes so could we please get on with it?" Parker snapped.

"Yes of course." Mark was handed a copy of the contract. He had little facial expression but we could tell he was dissatisfied when he would cross out something and say "Nope, this will not do."

Lots of legal talk happened and exactly thirteen minutes later I had officially signed with Hollywood records. I still had no idea what was really in my contract except for what Parker had told me at the beginning.

"Well than Melody, I would just like to officially welcome you to the Disney family. We are more than happy to have you as a new Disney Channel star."

"Oh, it's my pleasure Mr. Adams. I look forward to every minute of it." My adrenaline had reached an all time high. The words that had just come out of his mouth were what I had always wanted to hear. I was a Disney Channel star. Finally.

After that Parker, David, and Mark left the room and left the rest of us to discus what we would be doing in the next month.

"Okay, the first thing we want to do is get your face on Disney Channel ASAP. So we were thinking that you could record "A Whole New World" with Joe for the new Aladdin DVD. Then-"

"Wait, didn't Aladdin already come out on DVD?"

"Yes but that was 3 years ago, it's old, this time there will be a special "alternate ending" feature. They're doing it just to introduce you." Ralph said.

"We want the song to be more main stream, kind of like what Ashley did with Kiss the Girl." said Jay.

"And by having it be a duet with Joe people will know that you're going to be big." Amanda said, "We want to have the CD out in about three weeks, so fans have a week to pick it up before you start the tour with the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana."

"Yes, and we already have most of the tracks written." Jay cut in.

"Um, actually I was kind of hoping that I could use my own lyrics." all three of their faces dropped.

"What is that bad??"

"Well, Disney has a certain kind of sound; we cannot have very dark music on a Disney record." Jay said.

"Oh but don't worry! My musical influences are Hannah Montana, Ashley Tisdale, and the Jonas Brothers. So my lyrics do fall into the Disney category."

"Well we will have to run them by Parker first but we can worry about that later." Ralph said. I sure hoped I'd be able to use my own stuff.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Melodies assistant is here." Jen said

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but this was the only time I had today to meet her. I'm Natalie by the way. It's great to meet you Melody." She had red hair that fell in a straight line to her shoulders.

"It's great to meet you too."

"I think that's enough for today. Melody, Natalie will give you your schedule for the week. This was a great meeting and we all look forward to working with you." Ralph said.

"Um, okay, thank you." I exited the room and took a deep breath.

"That was insanity." it was the first time Talia had said anything since Mark came in.

"You better get use to it, this business isn't all fun and games, but that's what you have me for. I will always have your schedule and make sure you have rides set up. I'm also here to tell people when you've been working enough for one day; I make sure Amanda never overbooks you." Natalie was probably 27 or so, she was my height and super nice.

"This is your new cell phone. It already has your teams' cell phone numbers along with every Disney Channel star. You should be getting calls from people like Ashley Tisdale and Emily Osment for shopping dates, and some from Mitchel Musso and Zac Efron to hang out. At Disney we like everyone to be friends; also we will have a "Disney Party" once you finish recording the label. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

She handed me the brand new iPhone.

"If you want I can transfer all of your other contacts into your new phone."

"No, I think I can do it. I should probably learn how to use my own phone."

"Suit yourself. Now here is your schedule for tomorrow. The first thing you are going to do is go on a shopping spree with Aly & AJ. It seems that your wardrobe is too "east coast" not like that's a bad thing, but Disney also has a certain look for all of their stars. After you will have a meeting with Jay, make sure to bring any lyrics you have. The only thing you have to do today is figure out where you're going to live for the next month. I understand you are staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel right now."

"Yes we are. I'm not sure we can afford to buy a house here. Sure we are well off, but not well off enough for the houses in L.A." my mom said worried.

"Oh don't even worry about it. Disney will buy you a house. Have you ever read that all the Disney stars live in the same neighborhood?"

"Yes, several times."

"Well there's a reason for that, Disney bought the HSM cast houses and thought it would be a good idea to do that for all of their new stars. This way you guys can all be in pretty close contact. Today we will look at three of the houses in the neighborhood. As soon as you say the word, it's yours; furnishings and everything."

"Natalie. I'm pretty sure you're my hero right now."

"That's what I'm here for." She said with a smile.

-------

"Here we are ladies."

"Thanks Wilbur!" I said as he opened our door.

"This is the first house. It has 3 Bedrooms, 3 and a half baths and a pool. Come on inside." Our Realtor stated. Her name was Amy. She showed us the three houses. They were all about the same huge size with the same features. My only deciding factor was who my neighbors would be.

"What do you think mom?" I said when Amy asked me which one I wanted.

"I love them all, it's up to you and Talia."

"Nope, it's all you Mel. I'd be fine in any of them." Talia said.

"Well, I love them all. But there is just one thing I need to know. Which one is the closest to those lovely boys?"

"Who?" Amy was clearly not up on her pop culture.

"Haha. That would be the second one we saw." Natalie said. I had filled her in on me and Joe. It was funny how close we had become on the hour drive to the neighborhood. She was so nice and seemed like the only one I had met today that really cared about me as a person, not how "big" I would get.

"Sold."

"Fantastic. We will have someone bring all your stuff over from the hotel. In the mean time, welcome home." Amy handed me the key and I ran over to the second house we has seen.

"I call this room!!" I said as I ran and jumped onto the King size bed in the master bedroom."

"Oh you think you are just so funny don't you?" my mom said.

"Just kidding!" I sprinted down the hallway. The room I picked was painted pale blue with lime green and chocolate brown polka dots. It had a queen size bed, a vanity, a walk-in closet with full length mirror and "changing room", a window seat, balcony, and attached bathroom. Talias was a little smaller, didn't have a balcony but besides that was the same. Except her color scheme was pink/orange/white.

We were all settled and unpacked around 8:00. I was completely wiped out and jet lagged. It was a three hour time difference so in New England it was really 11:00.

I was reading a magazine in my bed when my new phone started ringing.

"JOESPH!"

"MELODY!"

"You'll never believe my day today."

"Tell me all about it, I want to know everything."

"Everything? Like even what color underwear I'm wearing?"

"Yup. That information is very vital to the story."

So I told him everything, even what color underwear I was wearing.

"Oh man Jay is your producer?"

"Mhm."

"That's so great! He was ours too, and Mileys, and Ashleys."

"Really?"

"Yups, and Mark was our lawyer too, so don't worry about not knowing too much info about the contract. I'm sure it's fine."

"I think it is."

"I just herd about our duet today too, I'm really excited to sing with you again."

"Same. Hey Natalie told me that the house I picked was really close to yours. What's your house number?"

"15."

"No, way! You live across the street from me!"

"Really?!?! Blue house?!?! Red car in the drive way?!?!"

"Yeah! I can see it from my window."

"See the window in the upper left with the balcony?"

"Mhm. It's directly across from mine. Why?"

"That's my room!"

"Joe no way!! I'm super excited. Too bad your not home."

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Go outside onto your balcony."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He hung up and what would happen next was completely unexpected.

**A/N Ha ha cliff hanger!! This chapter is over 3,000 words, it seems short but I packed a lot of important information into it. Kind of lose ends that needed to be tied up. Hope you liked it! Also in your reviews you can tell me if there is one Disney Star that I haven't mentioned yet that you want to see in this story. I'm going to add more but I want to see your input first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hmmmmm I can do homework and clean my room or sit on my computer, listen to the Backstreet boys and write. Procrastination is love. **

**Chapter 12**

Okay, I was on the balcony, and nothing was happening.

"Joe what the hell?" I said to myself. All the sudden I felt a pair of hands slip over my eyes.

"Guess who." His warm breath tickled my ear and even though it was 70 degrees outside I got shivers and goose bumps.

I took his hands in my own and gave them both a kiss. I spun around and met his lips.

"Fancy meeting you here…and why are you here?" I asked when we broke a part.

"Well we record together in two days so I asked if I could come back early so we could hang out."

"Oh, well than aren't you just full of surprises."

"Yup, now do you wanna come say hi to the rest of us? Oh and Nick wants his pants back."

"Haha oh darn. But they're so comfy!!"

"Ahhhh!!" I herd Talia scream from the other room. I gave Joe a questioning look and rushed over to see what was going on.

"Kevin!!!!" Talia hugged him; apparently she hadn't forgotten her love for him.

"Hey Talia!! It's so great to see you! Are you up for a late dessert?"

"You betcha!" They ran out of the room and left to go get some ice cream.

"Geez, I never knew Kevin moved so fast." I said bewildered.

"He couldn't wait to see Talia, I think he likes her."

"Really?? I kind of thought he had a thing for Tori."

"EW! No way dude, she's our cousin!"

"What?!?! You're such a liar!"

"He speaks the truth." I spun around to see who the voice belonged to, although I already knew.

"Nick J!!"

"Haha hey Mel, what's up?"

"Can I please keep your pants?!?! I really love them!"

"Yeah you can, but I get something of yours!"

"Nick why do you want a piece girl clothing?" Joe said with a snicker.

"Here you go!" I handed him the cross necklace I was wearing. It was just a plain silver cross and on the back it said "Bonded through faith".

Okay I know, a piece of jewelry seems girly, but this necklace wasn't girly, a guy could easily wear it, especially if his name was Nick Jonas because he could wear anything and girls would always love him.

"Mel, you don't really have to give me anything."

"But I want to." I fastened the clasp behind his neck, "I got it for my confirmation, I haven't taken it off until now, but I want you to have it so you can always remember your best friend."

"Excuse me?! Are you forgetting who your boyfriend is?!" Joe intervened.

"No, no I haven't. One second." I ran into my room a picked up what I had gotten Joe when me and Talia went to Hollywood Boulevard earlier.

"Now stick out your hand and close your eyes."

"Oh, kinky." Joe said.

"Okay, bye." Nick said and left the room.

"Haha your not getting _that_ lucky tonight Mr. Purity." I tied the leather bracelet onto his right wrist.

"M. C. Pops + D. J. Danger Inseparable. Very nice, but what does M. C. Pops stand for?"

"It's a name Ash and Talia came up for me. Since I remind them so much of you they called me M. C. Pops and they tell me it stands for Melody Corn Pops. I thought it was cute."

"It is cute." He smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and yawned.

"Sorry, haha I'm just really tired."

"I am too." He said returning the yawn, "Well I'll let you sleep, but want to do something tomorrow? I can show you around L.A."

"Sure! Oh wait, actually hold on a second." I ran into my room yet again, this time Joe followed.

"Looks like I'm booked tomorrow." I said reading the itinerary Natalie had given me for this week, "But we record the day after right? We could hang out after that."

"Uh, yeah sure. What are you doing tomorrow that it keeping you so busy?" He looked a little taken a back; usually he was the busy one.

"Okay. Promise not to get mad?" He nodded his head, preparing for the worst, "I'm going shopping with Aly & AJ."

"You're going shopping with my ex-girlfriend?"

"I'm not the one who agreed to it! Natalie did! She says I have to make friends with everyone at Disney."

"No it's okay. I mean we were scheduled for afternoons with Disney Stars all the time. I guess I can just go with Nick tomorrow to hang out with Selena."

"Gomez?"

"Mhm, she's semi new. The only people she knows is the cast from Hannah Montana because she guest starred on it once so Miley said she'd start introducing her to more people. I'm sure you guys will hang out fairly soon. Just promise me you won't fight with AJ, I don't need any girlfriend/ex-girlfriend drama in my life."

"Me? Fight over you? Never!" I faked a smile remembering Emma. Boy was I glad I took care of her. He went back to his house and I went to bed, I had a long month a head of me. But I was more ready than ever.

-----

"Melody! Melody! Wake up!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Mom, I'm not going to school today!!"

"Very funny! Get up you're going to be late meeting Aly & AJ."

"What?" I mumbled to myself. I got out of bed and my feet were met with hardwood floor instead of the old pink rug I thought I had in my room. And why were my walls blue and not covered in JB posters? Wait a minute?

"Talia!!!" I screamed.

"What?!? What?!!" She slid on my floor in her socks and landed on my bed.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

"Okay!"

"Ow!! It's a figure of speech."

"Dreaming about what?"

"I dreamt that Joe Jonas was my boyfriend and that I was a Disney Channel star."

"Okay you've got to go to bed earlier, hun that's your reality." She walked out of my room and left me alone with my thoughts.

It was going to take longer than I thought for all of this to sink in. I smiled to myself and got ready for a shopping day.

"Hey Natalie, it is Melody. I just had a quick question." It was weird to be using my iPhone instead of my Razr but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Yes you can bring Talia with you to go shopping."

"Wait, how'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"Because, that's my job."

"Oh, okay than. Thanks Nat. Bye."

---

My doorbell rang an hour later and I was greeted by those two gorgeous blonde girls with the awesome music. Yeah they were supposed to be my new best friends.

I don't think AJ was aware of who I was dating because she was super sweet and totally nice to me. So was Aly.

"Hey Melody! Aren't you so excited to go shopping?" Aly said as we got into her car.

"I think Disney is trying to tell me something. They kept saying I didn't 'look' famous."

"Well frankly it's because you don't" AJ said. She was sitting shotgun and me and Talia were in the back.

"Okay, that came out wrong. It's just that Disney kids have the look of 'I'm totally trendy and taking a fashion risk but could still be mistaken for the girl next door' but you just look like, well the girl next door."

"What AJ is so terribly failing to say is that you need to add a little piazza that will make you stand out from all the normal teenage girls at your concert."

"Exactly! Because you simply are not a normal teenage girl anymore." AJ said.

"They're right Mel. You're a star." Talia said, "And as the stars friend, I need to be looking super fabulous all the time too. Right guys?"

"Don't worry Talia, Disney is also paying for your shopping spree too." Aly said.

"That's all I really want in life."

-----

Shopping was a blast. I got along with the girls and really considered them some of my closest friends now. I hoped it would stay that way, as long as AJ never found out about me and Joe. This could be harder than I thought but I was just going with the flow.

Now I was scheduled to meet up with Jay. I clutched my folder of songs in my shaking hands as I entered the recording studio. Nat told me that we weren't recording today, Jay and Parker were just going to read some of my lyrics to see if the were usable or not.

"There's our superstar. I see that shopping trip did you well." Jay noted when I walked in.

"Yeah, the girls really seem to know their fashion."

"We knew you'd like them. Now let's look at those lyrics shall we." Parker said. He seemed like he was in a rush. I would learn that he really always was in a rush.

After about 15 minutes they had read, not aloud thank God, all of my lyrics. I had been silent the whole time.

"Jay, I'll let you deliver the news, I have a meeting to go to. It was nice to see you again Melody."

"You too, Mr. Adams."

"Well Melody, congratulations, looks like we'll be able to use your lyrics after all. They're very good and exactly what we we're looking for."

"Really?"

"Yup. Just tell me what tempo you want for each song and I'll have the music made up by your new band. Then sometime within this week you'll come in and listen to what we came up with and you can tell us what you like and what you don't like. Then I'll get in touch with Natalie for you and she'll send you the recording schedule."

"That sounds great Jay. Thanks for taking the time to read my lyrics It means a lot to me."

"Of course Mel. We will be working very closely for the majority of your career so I want us to be more of friends than professional, so if you ever need anything just come see me, okay?"

"I will, and the same goes for you. Even though I have no idea what you'd come to me for, I'm always here."

"I know what I could come to you for."

"Oh yea? What?"

"Girl advice, duh!" He said in a valley girl voice.

"Haha fine, but that means you'll have to listen to all of my boy problems!"

"Always."

------

It was now around 7 and I was sitting online on my bed talking to some of my friends back home. I really missed them, but I was making so many great ones here that it made up for it.

I im-ed Talia even though she was in the room across from me.

**M.C.Pops814:** Hey girlie. Whatcha up to?

**NaTALIAx3:** Nothing, I'm so bored!

**M.C.Pops814:** Same. Wanna do something? Maybe we could go out with Aly, AJ, Miley, and Tori.

**NaTALIAx3:** Yeah!! Call them up!

I called all of them and they said they were up for hanging out. They all came over, since we're all neighbors now, and we were talking about something to do.

"I know what we can do! I know this under 18 club that just opened downtown. Wanna go?" AJ said.

"Yeah totally? Oh we should get Ashley and Vanessa in on this." Miley said, taking out her Sidekick 3.

"But aren't they over 18?" Talia asked.

"Oh Talia, you have so much to learn." Tori said, "Just stick with me and I'll teach you how to be a Disney Channel stars best friend."

"They'll be let in because they're famous. It's more publicity for the club." Aly said.

"Sounds good to me. What are you guys waiting for? Lets go!" I said and ran into my closet, I need something really good to wear since they hinted that the paparazzi would be there.

-----

We got out of the limo and were met by tons of screaming fans and flashing cameras.

"Ashley! Over here! Come on Vanessa! Give us a smile! Miley! Miley!" every ones name was being called except for mine, and Talias. But it was okay, I mean no one really should know who I am yet so I just stayed behind for a bit.

"Joe! Joe! Over here!! Nick! Selena!" What? Joe, Nick, and Selena were here? Oh no, AJ was bound to find out.

"Come on girls, lets go before _he_ sees us." AJ pulled us into the club, skipping the line obviously.

"Before who sees you?" Tori asked, clearly oblivious to the situation. She wasn't herd though, over Brittney Spears' Gimme More blaring over the speaker. I had to admit, the club was really cool. With a light up dance floor with strobe light, a purple lit bar and blue lit lounge area it was clear why they had wanted to come here.

We made our way to the middle of the dance floor and just danced. It was the most fun I had had in a while, and we hadn't run into Joe yet, thank God.

"Uh-oh, here he comes." Aly warned AJ.

"Hey Mel! What are you doing here?" Joe said, ignoring AJ.

"Oh gosh, you know him?" She said.

"Um" AH WHAT DO YOU SAY IN THIS SITUATION???

"Of course she does, she's my – "

"Opening act. I'm his opening act on tour. That's it." I shot Joe a warning look not to say anything more.

"Yeah, she's coming on tour with the band and Miley."

"Oh, you poor thing." AJ said and dragged me away. I gave Joe an 'I'm sorry' glance and followed her into the V.I.P. area.

**What was that?** Joe texted me

**I'm really sorry. I'll explain later! Promise!** I texted back. I'd worry about him later, for right now I was just going to enjoy my new friends.

The rest of the night was a blast, I could tell I really was going to have the Disney Channel stars be my best friends. For some reason I kind of thought that it was an act and that the Disney stars just said they were friends with each other for the channel, but it wasn't a lie, they all really were friends.

-----

It was now midnight and the limo dropped me off at my house. Me and Talia got out of the car and said goodbye to everyone. My mom called earlier and she said that since it was part of my job to go out and be seen that she was extending my curfew till 12 as long as I was with Disney friends.

I thought I owed Joe an explanation for tonight so I gave him a call.

"Hey this is Joe. I'm out parting like a rock star but leave a message and I'll be sure to have my alter ego D.J. Danger get back to you soon."

"Hey Joe, I just wanted to talk to you about tonight but I guess it will just have to wait until tomorrow. Please don't be mad at me. I love you. Bye"

I'm sure Joe would understand once I told him how much I had grown to like AJ. And if he didn't than we'd have a pretty hard time recording a love duet together tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay so this is how it's going down. From now on the chapters are going to be one day of Melody's life, so this way they will be longer and it makes it easier for me to write it. Hope you liked this chapter!! I'm hoping for 2-3 updates a weekend. It's really hard for me to update during the week but I have at least one day of every week for the next 3 weeks off so hopefully that means lots of updates. Review please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow it's been WAYYY too long. And I hate it because I want to write!! I was having a little writers block about what should happen between Mel and Joe but I think I know :D **

**Chapter 13**

I hit the snooze button for the 4th time that morning. It was now 7:00 a.m. Okay so it wasn't that early, but after out until 12 last night and not going to bed until 2, I'm sure you'd think 7 was way too early too.

_Can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

"Hello" I answered groggily; I could tell from the ring tone that it was Joe.

"Hey, are you up yet? There doesn't seem to be much commotion at your house and Jay hates it when we're late."

"Yup yup I'm getting up right now. What time do we have to be there?" I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was mad about last night but he still cared enough to wake me up so Jay didn't freak out on me.

"Around 8:30, but don't forget to include traffic and stuff, so I'll come pick you up at 7:45 okay?"

"Sounds good."

He hung up without a goodbye. I could tell he was mad, but I'm sure after explaining it to him he'd be okay with it.

I had taken a shower when I got home last night so that cut my getting ready time in half. I threw on a pair of jeans and my favorite Victoria's Secret sweatshirt. Put on some simple make up, grabbed a granola bar and was out the door.

"Hey there." Joe said stepping outside of his door. (**A/N And no he didn't trip haha okay sorry I had to put something about the AMA's in there, no hate please.)**

"Hola."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm." He extended his hand to where I was sitting on the grass to help me up. I took it and stood. He didn't let go of it though. He then opened my car door for me and we started for the recording studio.

"Listen Joe, do you want to talk about last night?" I hated that I had said that, ignoring problems was a true talent of mine, but I just had to break the awkward silence.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to talk. You do. Could you please explain why you would ditch me to hang out with my ex-girlfriend?"

"Listen Joe, this is really hard for me. If I had to pick you or AJ I'd pick you in a heartbeat. But during our time together yesterday we just click yah know, she's one of my friends. And since I don't have any friends at the Disney Channel yet I think that it'd be a good time to start making some instead of making drama by telling AJ who I'm dating."

"Are you saying that you don't want to go public with our relationship?"

"Hm, well, um honestly… I hadn't thought of that."

"Well maybe we should talk about it."

"Yeah I suppose." I started to play with my fingers, I didn't want to talk about this, why couldn't we just be? But I guess we would have to figure this out at some point or other

"Okay so here's what we have to consider. We are recording a song together today, that's going to lead fans on. And then when the fans do find out, they're most likely going to hate you, plus you'll lose AJ and she could probably turn some other DC stars on you too."

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the first time that you've actually thought something through."

"I know it's scaring me too." I had to smile; he was just so chill and down to Earth.

"Joe, forget your fans, and forget AJ. There's no way on Earth I could ever hid my love for you."

"Psh well I'm glad we came to a conclusion, because my head was hurting." I gave him a playful smack on the arm and he returned it with a heart melting smile.

-----

We had been in stand still traffic for about 10 minutes. Okay 10 minutes isn't bad at all, but we were really close to being late.

"Joseph Adammm, I lovee youuuu." I sang to him, we had been saying everything in a sing song voice for the past 10 minutes out of sheer bordom.

"Melody Roseeee I love youuu too, even though you have stinky feeett." He sang back

"Noo Jooeee, I believe that you're the one with stinky feeetttt."

We were both in hysterics after the 20 minute delay and we had started moving. Thankfully we made it just in time.

He opened the car door for me and lead my to the studio entrance.

I was shaking out of nervousness, I had never recorded anything before, what if I was terrible and they canceled my contract before anyone knew about me?

He sensed my anticipation and took my hand. He gave it a quick squeeze before opening the door for me.

"Joseph! Buddy! It's been too long!" Jay said with a welcoming smile.

"Hey man wasssup?" Joe gave him a "guy" hug.

"Melody, it's a pleasure as usual." I blushed

"Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah totally!" Joe said in a confidant voice.

"Yeah, sure." I said weakly. It was weird I was never so shy or quiet, but this was big, I had to nail this.

"Alright, so since you're new to this Mel, we're going to go through the whole process step by step, okay?"

"Mhm." Joe gave me another reassuring look.

"First we're going to have you guys listen to the new version we've come up with. Then our team of musicians will help you learn it and you'll go through a few practice rounds of it. Then after an hour or so of that you'll come record it. Once we have all the takes we need the rest is our job. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic Jay man."

"Okay let's get started. This version was just recorded yesterday; we really think you'll like it."

After the 3 minute song was done the room had been filled with awkward silence.

"I love it." I finally said.

"I do too." Joe said.

We listened to it about 5 more times, each time singing along a little bit more.

"Okay I think you guys are ready to rehears now."

He led us into a large room filled with just about every instrument you could imagine. A bubbly red head greeted us along with a bald slightly over weight man; they both looked to be around mid-thirties.

"Hello Joe, so nice to see you again." Joe gave her a kiss on the hand. She turned to me. "Oh and you must be Melody. It's so very nice to meet you, I'm Layla and I'll be your vocal coach during this whole recording process."

"Hi Layla, it's great to meet you."

"And this is Joe's vocal coach his name is –"

"Sir Dude!!!!" Joe said when he noticed the man.

"Dude sir!! How's it going?!"

"As I was saying, his real name is –"

"Lance, enchante." He said taking my hand and kissing it. Hm now I wonder where I've seen than before.

"Okay now kiddies, lets get started." Layla said.

We practiced with the band for an hour and a half. Trust me; A Whole New World gets pretty old after a while. But I loved every minute of it.

"Okay guys, you sound ready to record." Jay said after listening to us sing it a couple times. The nerves that had gone away had comeback the second I put on the headphones.

"_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?" _

Joe sang his first part. He looked at me but all I did was look down.

"_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride" _

One more little part and it was my turn. I started deep breathing to try to calm myself down.

"_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming" _

Right before I opened my mouth to sing I felt him grab my hand and give it a reassuring squeze, for the third time today.

"_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

I looked up at Joe as I was sining and it felt like time had stopped. Everything was just so perfect. That was until Jay inturupted my thoughts.

"Uhm, Melody? You still there?" I herd Jays voice come over my headphones. I guess when time I stopped, I had stopped singing.

"Oh well this is embarassing." I said into the mic "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it sounds great so far guys, let do another take."

We did more takes than I could count. People really don't know how much work goes into one song. I mean, you have to make sure people can understand the words, and that your breathing is right. Not to mention me and Joe had to have perfect harmonies. And then after we got the base track we had to record over it, you know with all the embellishments.

It was 7:00 when we left the studio that day, including a lunch break.

Joe opened my car door and I plopped down into the passenger seat exahusted.

"So how do you like recording?" He said noticing the look on my face.

"I beyond LOVE it." I said.

"Well why don't we celbrate a fabulous day by getting some dinner."

"That sounds perfect."

"Well then let's go my lady."

-----

We arrived at Ketchup in downtown Hollywood. It had a really nice chill vibe, perfect for relaxing.

We sat down in the plush chairs and just smiled at each other, every was so perfect when I was with him. I never wanted this moment to end, but it did, and in one of the worst ways.

"Melody? Is that you?"

"Oh no."

**A/N Bahaha cliff hanger. Haha Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks but again I haven't written anything in a while. It's only 5 pages but I seriously just wrote it in my 30 minutes of free time. Anyways I really want to put Kevin in this story (because I love him so much) but I'm not really sure what role he should be, I mean Joes the bf, Nicks her best guy friends, so whats Kev gonna be? Any ideas? Oh and I don't really know much about the places in Hollywood and LA (Ill have to do my research) but most places I say will be form the Hills cause I love it so much haha. Okay now REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** **Hey guys. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Was it me or did Nick look extra smoking this morning on GMA??? Woo I forgot about Joe for a second when I saw him haha. Anyways I'm really glad I'm over my writers block and can write again! **

**Chapter 14**

"AJ, wow, hi, how are you?"

"I was fantastic, until I saw you with this goon. And why are you with him?"

Joe shot me a look from the chair he was sitting in, I knew what I had to do.

"How about we go outside and talk about it. It's a little too noisy in here."

She and I walked outside into the somewhat brisk cold of night; I had had a long day and really did not want to deal with this right now. But I couldn't let this go on any longer, not that a day was that long to start with, but Joe really wanted me to.

"Okay AJ, I consider you one of my friends so I'm going to just honestly tell you what's happening." I paused for a moment, thinking of a last minute lie. But lying wouldn't even be worth it.

"Joe and I are dating."

"Hahaha oh Mel, I always knew you were funny, but now that's just too much."

"AJ, please, I'm being serious."

"So you lied to me the other night when we saw him at the club."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth."

"Well then Mel, you know what happens when you lie to AJ Michalka?"

"You forgive me and we live happily ever after?"

"No, your life becomes a living hell." And with that she turned on her heel and walked back inside.

"Oh my." I softly whispered to myself. I just stood outside for a while watching the cars and people go by. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this lifestyle.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joe said and gave me a hug from behind.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." I said in a weak and barley audible voice.

He silently took my hand and led me to the car. The ride home was silent; I was lost in my own little world of questions. I didn't know what AJ had in store for me but it was worrying me to death.

Joe parked in his driveway and turned off the car. He looked at me with pity on his face, he didn't know what she said but he knew it hadn't gone well with AJ. I tried to smile and said "See you tomorrow?" He nodded.

-----

"Hey, what's with the long face?" My mom said when I walked in the door.

"Long story. Is Talia around?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in her room."

I knocked on her door, but she couldn't hear me since her music was too loud, so I just walked in.

"Hey, longtime no see. What's up?" She said, closing her laptop.

"I just ran into AJ at Ketchup." I took a seat on her bed and she joined me soon after.

"Oh really, did you guys eat together?"

"No, I was with Joe, and I told her how we were dating."

"You did? How'd she take it?"

"Not to well. She said she was going to make my life a living hell."

"Aw baby." She said giving me a hug.

"Well things are about to get a lot more interesting." All the sudden I felt her cell vibrate in her pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Kevin."

"Oh my gosh, I've been so caught up in my own stuff that I forgot to ask how your date went." She gave me the 'I don't want to talk about it' look.

"Uh oh, that bad?" she silently nodded her head while replying to the text she had received. "What happened? Was he a jerk?"

"No, no, Kevin's a complete sweetheart, and we got along really well. It's just that the whole night he talked about some girl he was in love with."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. All I know is that she had brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and he just met her a few days ago." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She said.

"Talia, you totally fit that description."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I don't have brown hair, its black."

"Yeah but it's a very light black that could be mistaken for dark brown. He's a boy, there's a high chance he made that mistake."

"No no, he said her hair was very light brown. And he said that she was already taken. Last time I checked I was single."

"Aw I'm sorry hun, but hey, we're in Hollywood, there's PLENTY of guys out there."

"You're right." I got up and headed for the door, I had a long tiring day. "And don't worry too much about AJ; with the boys, me, and Miley, you have a pretty strong team behind you."

"I know, I'm lucky to have you guys." I yawned. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

----

Thankfully Nadine hadn't scheduled anything for me in the morning. Actually if I can remember correctly the only thing I had today was to go listen to the finished version of "A Whole New World" and to hang out with Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

I finally got my butt out of bed around 11 and made my way to the kitchen and poured a bowl of Mini Wheats. The house was unusually quiet for this late in the morning. When I went to go get the milk I saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Mel_

_Talia and I went out shopping for the afternoon. Vanessa called this morning and said she'd pick you up at the house around 12. Also Nadine called and said to be at the studio around four. If Talia and I aren't home yet, then you can get a ride with Joe. Call my cell if you need anything!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Okay, so I had an hour before Vanessa would get here, plenty of time. I took a shower and put on a simple jeans and t-shirt. But I made sure to spruce it up with a cool pair of heels and plenty of funky accessories. That was something I would never wear back at school, but in Hollywood, stuff like that was pretty normal.

My doorbell rang at exactly 12. I answered it and saw Vanessa standing there. Now you should probably know that I never liked Vanessa, ever. Mainly because I was in love with Zac Efron and she stole my man, but I thought I'd be nice and give her a chance.

"Hey Melody, are you ready to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah sure, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She seemed nice enough, that is until we got into the limo. I think she didn't want to be mean to me when I answered the door in fear that someone else would hear.

"Now listen bitch, don't try to think that you can steal AJs' boyfriend and get away with it."

"Huh? But I didn't steal him, they were already broken up."

"Oh really? Because as far as the tabloids are concerned, Joe was cheating on AJ with you the whole time they were dating."

"Excuse me? The tabloids?" She tossed me a stack of magazines such as i US Weekly /i and on most of the covers were the headline "Joe Pure No More."

"Vanessa, how could you?" The tears were welling up in my eyes.

"You better put your happy face on, we're here." I quickly wiped away the tears and opened my car door. We had arrived at a small café over looking the Hollywood sign. Somebody, aka Vanessa, had told the paparazzi that we we're going to be there because we were nearly ambushed just trying to get in the door.

The waiter seated us right away at a table outside, perfect for privacy, not.

Vanessa ordered a milkshake and I got a diet coke. She was silent until our drinks came.

"You know what Melody, I'm feeling a little sick, I think I'm going to go home. But before I go AJ wanted me to give this to you." She stood up and poured her milkshake on my head. "Welcome to the Disney Channel family." She said, voice dripping with venom.

She walked away content with herself. Of course the photographers only got pictures of me crying with strawberry ice cream all over my head, but they didn't get any pictures of Vanessa doing it, since she was so sweet and innocent and all.

So there I stood, dripping wet, alone, cold, and with no ride home. I knew Joe was at a hair appointment since he called before he left, and Nick couldn't drive. That left me with Kevin.

"Hello?" He said when he answered his phone.

"Kevin, it's Melody."

"Mel. Are you okay." He could tell I was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you think you could pick me up?"

"Of course where are you?"

By the time he had gotten there the photographers had left and I was pretty sure I had gotten pneumonia.

"Oh my God, Melody, what happened?"

"Haha can I tell you after I shower?" I said realizing how ridiculously funny I must look.

"Of course." He said and gave me a smile.

-----

"I can't believe she did that. What a little-"

"It's okay I can handle it."

_And this just in, Disney's new sweetheart has a scandal on her hands already. Pictures and the shocking story from AJ Michalka herself, up next on E! news_

Ryan Seacrest said a little too enthusiastically.

_If I could then I would_

_Take you away from here tonight_

_You're the air I breath_

My phone started going off, it was Amanda, my publicist.

"Hello?"

"MELODY?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TABLOIDS?! THIS IS A MESS?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN SO EARLY IN YOUR CAREER?! YOU ALREADY HAVE A BAD REP, AND ITS GIVING JOE A BAD REP!"

"Amanda, please just listen, I didn't do anything, it was all AJ."

"WELL YOU BETTER FIX THINGS WITH HER ASAP OR ELSE YOUR NOT SO BIG CAREER WILL BE STOPPED SHORT."

"I will try my best." I said and hung up before she could yell anymore.

"Oh Kevin." I said and broke down into sobs. He held me close and kept telling me everything was going to be okay. I pulled away and he wiped my tears. Then he did something I never expected, he kissed me. And I kissed him back.

We kept on kissing passionately. It was so bad of us but it felt so right. I was so sick of being the good girl. Always having to tell the truth, always giving people chances, and always making things right. Sometimes I just needed to be bad to remind myself that I was actually capable of breaking the rules

Plus, every girl is entitled to a secret. Or two.

**A/N I have to give a BIG thank you to Ashley [iflya for the Kevin/Mel idea, I would have never thought of it. Melody's ringtone was Starlite Addiction by Push Play. If you haven't listened to them yet then go do it I don't really have anything else to say except REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ah, what's better than a Saturday afternoon by yourself watching drama filled reality shows and writing your heart out? Nothing really. Anyways I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, some people were concerned that it was going to turn into a Kevin/Melody but no matter what this story will always be Joe/Melody, promise :D**

**Chapter 15**

"Lucy I'm home!" I heard Joe's voice ring through the Jonases large foyer.

I reluctantly pulled away from Kevin and tried to straighten out my clothes and finger brushed my hair. I couldn't have Joe walk in with me looking like I just had a lengthy make out session with his brother, even if I did.

"Oh hey there Mel, I thought you were supposed to be out with Vanessa." Joe said when he opened he door.

"Yeah I was, but something came up so I had to call Kevin here for a ride."

I stood up from my place on the bed and walked past Joe who was standing in the doorway.

"Your hair looks good." I said ruffling his hair making my way down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go hear your first single?" He asked grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on their long granite covered island.

"You mean our single." I stole a piece of his banana and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning on my heel and placing the fruit in my mouth.

"Well we better get going, I don't know if Nadine called you but they said they wanted us there at 3 instead of 4." He followed me through their living room and out the door.

"No I must have missed her call." That was the truth, but I just failed to mention that I turned my phone off after it interrupted me and Kevin's kissing.

He opened the car door for me and tossed his banana peel into the garbage can that was outside their garage.

"So how was your lunch with Vanessa?" He started the ignition and turned down the radio which had been blasting Thirsty Mercs "Wasting Time".

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Lets just say it started with her spreading false rumors to the tabloids and it ended with me in tears covered in a strawberry milkshake."

"What? But why? She hasn't even met you before."

"No, but your lovely ex girlfriend is turning all her friends at Disney against me."

"I'm sure she'll lay off you in a couple days. I know she can't hold a grudge."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Joe, what am I going to do? My face is already the talk of all the entertainment shows and my publicist Amanda is telling me that my career is going to be stopped short. Oh and obviously you haven't herd about the damage she's doing to your reputation."

"Wait, what about my reputation."

"Well it seems like the most common headline today is 'Joe Pure No More'"

"Aw come on, why'd she have to pull me into this mess?"

"I don't know because you started it?"

"Well don't worry; we'll get through this together, promise." He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze. He released me as quickly as he had held me to grab his cell hone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Why? Oh okay, hold on." He turned to me and held the phone out, "It's for you." I took the phone questioningly.

"Hello? Oh hey Kev."

"Hey, you left your phone in my room, Amanda keeps calling it, you might want to call her."

"Okay yeah sure, could you just get her number for me, it should be in my phone book. Kay thanks Kev, bye." I hung up his Sidekick and started dialing her number.

"Joe do you mind if I make a call from your cell? I left mine at your house."

"Yeah, but it's going to cost you."

"What's the price?"

"A kiss for every minute of my cell plan you use up."

"Oh, well I better make this a long phone call then." I smiled slyly and hit the send button.

"Amanda? Its Mel, I'm using Joes phone since I left mine at home. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about yelling at you before, but we need to get into rumor control mode stat."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"Well here's the plan…"

----

"Thanks babe." I said and handed the phone back to Joe after me and Amanda figured out how to save my career. He took a look at the minutes I had used and a huge smiled played across his face.

"I'll pay you later, but first, let's go listen to some wonderful music." I said and ran into the recording studio, bursting with excitement.

"So Jay, please tell me it's a hit."

"Mel, I've got some bad news for you." He said his face completely serious. "Your life is about to get a lot busier because you my darling, are going places."

"Ekk!" I said and hugged Jay. I then moved on and hugged Joe who had just entered the door.

"Do you want to listen to it?" Jay asked queuing up the CD player.

"Yeah mon let's do it." Joe said in a random Jamaican accent.

----

A few minutes later the song was over and I was on the verge of tears.

"We are FANTASTIC!" I said and gave Joe another big hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Here this is for you two." He said handing me and Joe two or three pieces of paper stapled together.

"What is it?" Joe asked

"It was faxed over this morning from our video producers in Boston, they want to shoot the video within the next week so we can get it on TV ASAP."

"Omg, I'm going home." I said reading the paper. The first sentence I saw was

_Setting: beach in Boston_

"Yes but only for a few days. We're going to need you back here for the Disney Channels New Years Eve bash." Amanda said walking in the door, "It's the final phase of rumor control week, so we have until Saturday to do everything else."

"Sounds good to me, but what about my tour, I have 3 more concerts before the New Years Eve bash." Joe said, half reading the papers half listening to the conversation

"Don't worry, we sent your schedule over to the video producers this morning and they said they could work around it."

"Nadine and I put together your schedule for this week, including the video shoot. It consists of lots of Disney Channel stars time and interviews." Amanda said and toke her cell phone out of her pocket, "Sorry I have to take this, I'll see you soon Mel." She walked out of the room.

"You two are free to go, and here take these copies of your single, I'm sure your family is dying to hear it."

"Thanks for being so amazing Jay!" I said giving him another hug.

"See yah later man." Joe said and we walked out of the room.

"So I'm free for the rest of the night, what do you want to do?" Joe said as he started up the car.

"I kind of just want to hang with you and the boys."

"Cool, to my house it is then."

----

"Hey Nick, where's Kevin?" I said when we got to their house.

"He's in his room."

"Okay great, I need to get my phone, I'll be right back."

I softly knocked on Kevins' door hoping he could hear me over his guitar playing.

"Come in!" He said and continued playing his guitar.

"Hey Kev, I just came to get my cell."

"It's on the table." I walked over to his bedside table and picked it up. I sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Listen about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, you were upset, and it was nothing more."

"Yeah, but Kevin, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Mel, that means a lot." He put down his guitar and sat down next to me.

"So me and the boys are just going to hang out tonight, care to join us?"

"I would love to." He said. We both stood up and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of me today, I needed it."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for." I smiled and we headed back downstairs.

-----

"So what do you guys want to do?" Nick asked as he plopped down on the couch next to me with Kevin on my other side and Joe lying on the floor in front of us.

"Oh, oh I know! How about we talk about how Nick loves Miley!"

"Oooo Nick and Miley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love." Joe started singing with me and Kevin joining in soon after "Then come marriage then come a baby in a baby carriage!"

All three of us started rolling with laughter, Nick on the other hand didn't find it so funny.

"Come on guys, I really like her and she cannot take a hint!" Nick said throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. I laid my head on his shoulder and though about the situation, Nick was like my little brother, I wanted to help him.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I said knowing that Miley would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Because, I'm not sure how to." He put his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine.

"I know how." Joe said sitting up and pulling Nick off the couch and pushing him towards the door.

"You should stop cuddling with my girlfriend, go over to her house, and sing to her."

"But, but" Nick attempted to protest but failed as Joe shut the door on his face.

"Aw such brotherly love." I said going over to their cabinet to look for a good DVD to watch.

"That's how we do." Kevin said as him and Joe did a cute little Jonas handshake.

"So who's up for a little Ferris Bullers Day Off?"

"I am!" Both boys said in unison and I took my place between them on the couch. I put my head on Joes' lap and my legs on Kevins lap, oh yeah, this was the life.

We all had fallen asleep by the time Ferris was making out with his girlfriend in front of the principle.

I woke up around 4 am and quietly got of the couch without waking the boys. I was dieing to know how things had gone with Miley so I quietly made my way upstairs. I walked past Joe and Kevins' empty room and heard Mr. Jonas snoring in the room at the end of the hall. I silently opened Nicks door to find him awake writing in a note book.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked me as I sat down on his bed.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I would love to hear all about what happened between you and Miley."

A huge grin was plastered on his lovely face and he closed his notebook.

"It went great, we're going out tomorrow night for dinner, I'm really glad you guys pushed me."

"Anything for a friend." I said yawning and putting my head on his chest. Holding me close we fell asleep.

I really was loving my time with the Jonas boys.

**A/N So kind of short, but hey it's an update. Also I notice that in my email I get alot of "Story added to favorites" or "Author added to favorites" so clearly people are reading, but not everyone is reviewing so if you want me to keep posting then please Review!! Review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**** Okay so basically my friend just called me and was like "Wanna go to the JB concert on the 22****nd****?" and I was like "YEAH!" and I'm already going to the one the night before that (19****th**** row) so basically I'm in the best mood ever. Okay anyways onto the story.**

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" I heard an insanely cute yet obnoxious voice yell. I groaned and fell back asleep. And then what felt like a little kid jumping on the bed woke me up.

"Joseph! I am going to kill you!" Nick whined.

"I second that." I said groggily.

"But you have to get up! Today is the first day of "Operation Santa's Got a Brand New Bag"

I propped myself up on my elbows and gave him a confused look.

"Rumor control." He said in a hushed voice, like he was in a James Bond movie and couldn't let anyone else know about the secret mission.

"Oh right. Wait, how do you know about rumor control?" I pulled him down from where he was standing so he was lying in between me and Nick.

"I just got off the phone with Amanda; my secret code name is 'Funny Whale.'"

"Oh yeah and what's mine?" We started to talk in softer voices since Nick had gone back asleep.

"Beautiful." He said and propped himself on his elbow so he was leaning over me. "Now how about all those kisses you owe me?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I believe it was…25?"

"You're right, now start paying."

"One." I pecked him on the lips.

"Two." I gave him another kiss, this time deeper.

"Three." He held my head where it was so I couldn't pull away from it.

"Ew! Get a room!" Nick said waking up.

"Sorry bud!" I said and took Joes hand leading him out of the room and into his.

"Where were we?"

"I believe it was here." Joe gently pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me.

"Oh right. Four." I kissed him and didn't stop. He then started kissing my neck and I leaned my head back in pleasure.

"Okay, yeah, we're defiantly kicking you out of the band." Kevin entered the room.

"Don't worry, father, we weren't going to do anything." I replied, gently pushing Joe off of me, slightly embarrasses.

"Likely story. You better get home; you're hanging out with Ashley Tisdale today in 15 minutes."

"Oh I almost forgot!" I quickly got of the bed and started for the door. Just before I walked out I turned around and said "Don't worry handsome; I'll finish paying you later."

----

"Hey Ash! This might sound weird, but I'm like, a really big fan I just love High School Musical, one and two, and I love Maddie in the Suit Life, oh and your CD is just great! Oh sorry, am I rambling?"

"No of course not." She responded to the 6th eager fan we had seen today. We had been sitting at Starbucks for about a half hour, and let me tell you, I was in love with this girl. She was so nice and was on my side for the rumor control.

"There you go sweetie."

"Thanks so much!" And with that the 10 year old skipped off to go show her mom, who was waiting for her coffee.

"Anyways, I'm going on Entertainment Tonight this week to tell everyone that the rumors are false."

"Ashley, I really appreciate this. Especially risking your friendship with Vanessa over this. I know you guys are close so I kind of figured that you would take her side." I grabbed my purse and stood up; next stop was Mileys house to plan our revenge.

"Anything for a best friend. Plus I totally like you more than Vanessa!" I laughed and we hugged.

-----

"How about we embarrass her on Live TV?" Miley said setting down the freshly made popcorn.

"First off, they're done promoting their new CD so they won't be on any shows, and that would make us look just as bad. It needs to be more subtle." Ashley said taking a sip of her hot coco that I had made for everyone.

"She's right; it needs to be something like…a really bad rumor." I said chiming in.

"No that's what Amanda planned for all of us to do, plant the rumor seeds. We need to do something that will really hurt her, go for her weak spot." Talia, who I felt like I never saw anymore, said.

"And we all know what her weak spot is." Miley said with a devilish grin.

---

"So this plan is totally fool proof." Talia and I were laying on our backs outside looking at the sky.

"I don't know Mel, it's kind of harsh don't you think?"

"Come on Talia, she deserves everything she has coming to her."

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it." I knew Talia was upset about it, but really AJ deserves it.

"So are you excited to go back to Boston tomorrow?" Talia asked breaking the silence.

"I am. But it's going to be weird, staying in my old house as a guest, not someone who lives there. And some of the video we're shooting on the High School playground, like to use the swings. That's going to be surreal."

"Yeah but it's a good surreal right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

----

For the next two days Joe and I took a break from L.A. to spend a little quality time with the East Coast.

The shooting schedule would go as followed

Day one: Beach in Boston/ Film us "recording" in a local recording studio

Joe and I stay over night at my old house

Day two: Playground scenes

As soon as we arrived on location we were whisked into hair and make up and then wardrobe. Then we shoot a couple beach scenes. Most of them were Joe chasing after me and picking me up in his arms and running into the ocean and what not.

Then we went to the local recording studio. These scenes were the easiest to shoot if you ask me since all they asked us to do was sing the song along with the track into the mics.

It might seem like these things wouldn't take up a lot of time but we changed wardrobe a lot and sometimes we just had to wait for the sun to be in the right spot to shoot.

The next day seemed to be the same. Go to hair and makeup and then be a cutesy couple, which we are, as cameras film it.

The next day that we return home was Dec 31st. News Years Eve. The night we get revenge on AJ.

**A/N**** Okay so totally boring and not flowing right? I was in a weird mood today, like I would try to do something else but in the back of my mind I'd be like "I wanna write I wanna write" but then when I went to go write I just couldn't make the story flow. I tried to write through it and ended up with this crap which I call chapter 16. Well I have a SUPER good idea for the next chapter, but that's all it is, an idea. I'm not sure of how I want to start it and stuff so the update probably won't be until Sunday. Anyways Review!! Review!! And maybe I'll update sooner :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Part II

**A/N** **Okay so I feel like this story is getting to be a little unorganized with the dates and stuff. That's why the last chapter was kind of weird because I didn't know where I was in December, like I totally skipped over Christmas and stuff so to get back on track this part is going to be a diary entry from Melody. Some of the stuff (like what she says about Christmas) wasn't mentioned in the story but this is just going to be like, what has happened so far. I'm going to try to do one every month (in the story) just so I don't get so off track again. I suggest listening to "The Life" by Push Play while you read this, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 part two**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow I don't think I've kept a diary since I was 7! But my life is just getting so hectic that I need somewhere to put down all my thoughts. Okay, let's start from the beginning. Dec 21, 2007. The greatest day of my life, the day I met Joseph Adam Jonas. The next day I met Emma, not so much, but she got me to where I am with my best friend, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. He took care of me and helped me up when I fell down. I was offered a record deal with Hollywood records and a chance to go on tour with the Jonas Brothers. How could I pass up that? I flew out to California to move into my new neighborhood, with Talia, infested with Disney Channel stars. I soon made many new friends, Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Cody Linely, and Jason Dolley. I also made some new enemies, Aly & AJ Michalka, Vanessa Hudgens, and the rest of the HSM cast (except Ash!). I've recorded 8 out of the 15 songs on my debut album, all penned by me. Also Joe and I recorded "A Whole New World" from Aladdin as a duet; we also just shot the video for it, set in Boston, which will premiere on New Years Eve. As for publicity? No one really knows my name, they just know me as "The next Disney Channel star" or "The girl Joe cheated on AJ with." This brings me to the latest fiasco in my life. AJ was offended by me not telling her that I was dating Joe, so she's turned on me. From spreading rumors in the press about Joe having an affair and me taking his virginity (even though he's still wearing the ring!) to having Vanessa publicly humiliate me. So far, all of the friends mentioned above have done interviews with the press about it saying that it's not true and how AJ is just being jealous. Everyone's done an interview, except me, but that's what Amanda saved for after New Years. Access Hollywood is doing a special called "New Year, New Stars" interviewing all of the up and coming stars. As if there wasn't enough drama in my life I had to go and make out with Paul Kevin Jonas II! He swore that he understands that I was just upset and how he won't tell anyone, but Talia says he wants us to be more then friends :/. In between all of this madness, I've flown back out to the East Coast for Christmas with my family and the Jonas Brothers are still on their tour with Miley, they've only been home for one weekend and they'll be home for the New Year, but are going to do a show the next night. I miss them a lot but we keep in touch constantly, especially me and Joe, text messaging mostly. But every morning I wake up and on my voicemail is a message from Joe telling me good morning and how much he loves me. I will finish recording everything this week and the album will be release on January 14, 2008. A little behind schedule but I will still be starting the tour on January 9__th__, 2008. I was under the impression that I would be on the Best of Both Worlds tour, but really it's just a short Jonas Brothers tour that will go until February 14__th__, 2008 and it will only be on the West Coast (aw no Boston:(__). After that they'll have to start shooting J.O.N.A.S. The only reason they're doing this mini-tour is a )to help me and b) filming was stalled due to the writers strike. The only thing left on my mind is what we're going to do to AJ on New Years Eve. But even that is to confidential to write down ;)_

_Until next time,_

_Melody_

**A/N Okay so I hope that cleared things up! It really helped me organize my thoughts. Tell me if you think doing these letters is a good idea or not, actually I don't really care if you don't like them cause they help me so I'm going to do them anyways :D. Okay so today I wrote the EPILOUGE for this story! So sad right? But I just had the idea for it so I had to write it. Don't worry though, this story is NOW WHERE near done. Anyways Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**** Now that I have organized thoughts I feel like I can write a lot better so that's why you get two updates in a day. Your welcome :D**

"24" I said giving Joe another kiss. I had been paying him for the cell minutes this whole week, just like I said I would. He leaned in for one more.

"Hold your horses' cowboy; I'm saving the last one for another time." He gave me a disappointed face and took a sip of his Strawberry and Crème Frappacino.

"So are you excited for tonight?" he asked me. I took a sip of my Peppermint Hot chocolate. Even though it was 85 degrees out, it was December so Starbucks still had all the wintery drinks, and hot coco was my absolute favorite.

"More like nervous, I've never been on T.V. before. Especially not live and in front of millions of people. I have to speak! What if I mess up?"

"Well if you mess up then I will sit there and laugh at you, and you'll never live it down."

"Ha. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." I gave him a glare and he returned it with a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about it Mel, you won't mess up. And even if you do just remember, we all fall down on live T.V. sometimes, but we just have to get up and keep going."

"Cough American Music Awards cough." Was it mean of me to bring it up? No, he told me that he and his brothers had had a good laugh backstage after it had happened; of course this was before I had met him.

"Exactly. See I got up and just kept going. But come on Mel, you only have to say a couple things, you'll be fine."

"I know I will be. I just like to talk about you messing up."

"Oh, you are just hilarious."

"Yup, I am, that's why you love me."

He gave me an absolutely glorious smile.

"Yes, and I love you for your looks."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I laughed at flicked a little whip cream at him.

"So that's how you want to play?" He said and took some of his own whip cream and flicked it at me.

I squealed a little bit and retaliated by taking a good sized amount of the whip cream and plopped it on his hair.

He returned the favor. We laughed hysterically and continued with our mini food fight.

"Excuse me Sir?" We looked up and saw one of the employees standing there. "I'm sorry, but you and your friend are going to have to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and started picking up my stuff.

"Akwarddddd." Joe said, took my hand, and we ran out of the store. Laughing hysterically again we hailed a cab. We got some pretty weird looks, but thankfully no one noticed Joe Jonas since he had whip cream all over his face.

We got in the cab and he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said breathless from laughing.

"I love you too."

---

"Okay guys, we're live in 5-4-3" He gave us the "2-1" signal with his hands.

"Happy You Year!" We all said at once.

"Well not quiet yet!" Lucas Gabriel said.

"But in 4 hours we'll all be celebrating it with you, after we watch your favorite shows, voted for by you." Vanessa said. She was on the other side of the room thank God.

"That's right folks; this year is all about you." Zac, who was sitting beside her, said. I was a little star struck when I first met him today, until he said something totally rude about me and Joe.

"So how about we get this party started?" Miley said.

She was sitting next to me, and next to her was the Hannah Montana cast and Selena Gomez. On the other side of me was Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Ashley sat in between the Hannah Montana cast and the High School Musical cast. And then next to them was the Cory in the House cast. We all sat on one large couch that went in a "U" shape.

"First on the countdown is one of my favorite episodes of Cory in the House." I tuned out as Kyle Massey talked about filming the episode. I didn't have to say anything until we introduced the next countdown.

"And we're off." The camera man said.

We sat in tense silence as we waited for the next time we were on. A few whispers could be heard here and there about me, AJ, and Joe.

----

"And make sure to stay tuned, to see the premiere of A Whole New World, sang by yours truly."

"And me!" Joe said chiming in.

"Cut!" The man yelled.

"Oh, how cute, yet another sucky cover sung by a Jonas." Aly said as AJ snickered.

"Do you guys ever do your own songs?" AJ said.

"Shut it AJ, you know as well as anyone that we do." Kevin said defensively.

"Don't be mad that Joe didn't write any for you." Miley chimed in.

"Well at least people don't think I'm having a child." Vanessa said.

"Well at least she can keep her clothes on." Ashley said.

"Well at least she doesn't lip sync!" Zac said.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking, I'm pretty sure that Drew Seeley sang all of Troys' songs in the first movie!" Monique Coleman said, taking me by surprise. I thought she was on their side, I guess not.

"And I'm pretty sure Drew doesn't act as gay." Selena chimed in.

"He's not gay!" Vanessa shouted.

"Oh yeah, then why'd you send those photos to Drake instead of him?" Miley said as the room grew louder with accusations.

The whole room had now exploded into dumb fights among casts.

"See what you've started Mel? You're tearing apart the whole Disney Channel cast because you can't keep your hands off my man." AJ said directly to me.

"Would you give it a rest AJ? You guys are broken up! B-R-O-K-E-N as in not dating as in, he doesn't like you anymore, as in GET OVER IT!" I said standing up at the same time she did. We started walking towards each other ready to rip each others eyes out.

"STOP IT!" Nick said and the whole room went silent.

"Look at us!" he continued, "We never use to fight like this, over something so silly too. It's a shame to think that all these friendships are going to be torn apart over something so stupid. No ones right and no ones wrong, we need to stop taking sides and accept the fact the yes, Joe and Melody are dating. So what? Big deal. No one ever fought last year when me and Miley dated, or when Zac and Vanessa started dating, why start now."

"Because, this is the first time that one of the Disney Channel stars has stabbed another in the back." AJ said tears forming in her eyes.

"Then maybe I just won't be a Disney Channel star anymore." I said and walked out of the room.

"Mel! Melody!" I heard Joe calling after me.

"You have 10 minutes miss." The producer said to me as I walked by him.

"Don't worry we'll be back by then." Joe said to him catching up to me.

"Come on Mel, you didn't mean that." Joe said as we walked into the hallway connecting the set to the green room.

"Yes I did. She's right, I'm just tearing everyone apart, and you guys have never fought like this before."

"That's a lie, we have fought before. Like when Zac wanted more money for HSM 3, or when everyone found out about Vanessa's photos. We fight we do."

"Yeah but it's never been this bad." I said as tears started escaping my eyes. I wiped them careful not to smudge my make up.

"Listen, as much as I wish I could fix this, I can't. You and AJ have to talk this out."

"He's right." AJ said appearing behind him. He gave me a 'good luck' glance and walked away.

"I'm sorry." She said as she started crying too. "I was just jealous, I mean me and Aly haven't really been getting any attention so we thought if I could get back together with Joe that we could get more publicity but then you came and ruined our plan."

"AJ, I didn't want this to happen between us. I'm sorry for ruining your plan, but you shouldn't use Joe for publicity, you and Aly are so talented I'm sure you'll get some magazine covers by yourself."

"You're right."

"I really want to be friends with you guys; we had so much fun that first day."

"I know, but its a little weird being friends with my exes new girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I promise not to talk about him all the time, if you promise that we can start over."

She looked down at the floor and nodded. Then after a big sigh she looked up and said, "Truce?"

"Truce." I said hugging her. We looked at each other and started giggling.

"Come on let's go fix our mascara."

-----

"And then he said, psh we don't got glasses here." Joe finished his joke. We all laughed at how much it didn't make sense.

After AJ and I had gotten back from talking everything just seemed to click. We had all made nice and were having a blast. During this break people around the world were watching me and Joes' new video.

"And we're back in 5-4-3" he did the "2-1" signal with his hand again.

"We'll I hoped you like the video as much as I do. And lucky for you, you get another dose of Jonas in you're number one rated episode "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas." I said still smiling from Joes' silly joke.

"And we are starting the official countdown until New Years. 30 more minutes!" Kevin said.

"So here's your number one, as voted by you, on Disney Channels Happy You Year." Nick said into the camera.

"Oh I love this episode!" Ashley said as we all laughed again and stopped filming.

-----

"Okay guys, 15 seconds until midnight!" Joe said when the show was over. We were all standing up with toasting glasses filled with sparkling cider in hand.

We started counting.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all took a sip of our cider. Joe put his hand on my lower back and looked straight into my eyes smiling and then he kissed me, on live T.V.

"25. Happy new year." He whispered into my ear.

This had to be the best year of my life, and it had only just begun.

**A/N** **Yay, this has probably been my favorite chapter to write since it involved a lot of the rumors about DC stars this year. Hope you liked it, there probably won't be another update until Thursday since I'm not really sure what I want to so with this story next. Any ideas? Review! Review!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Okay so this is just filler. I'm still not sure what I want to do next with this, but I felt like you guys needed an update so here you go.**

"You guys are so cute it makes me sick." Talia said. I had canceled any plans I had had for tonight to spend some quality time with her. Tonight we were celebrating the end of the first official week of 2008.

"Yeah me and Joe are pretty damn cute, if I do say so myself. But you know who else is really cute?" She sat up on my bed and ate some more nachos.

"Who?" She said with her mouth full.

"You and Kevin."

"Agh, do not even talk to me about him!" She said taking a sip of Red Bull.

"Why not? You guys have hung out everyday this past week. That has to mean something!"

"Yeah it means he's still not over that girl I told you about. All I hear about is her!"

"Oh." My face fell. Although I thought I had cleared the air between me and Kevin, he was still acting weird around me.

"Tell me, what does she have that I don't?"

"Tal, can I trust you with my life?"

"You know you can."

"Well I have something to tell you, which might answer some of your questions about Kevin. But you have to promise not to get mad."

"Promise."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the girl he keeps talking about is me."

"Ha, okay Melody. No offense or anything, but it's a miracle that you're dating one Jonas Brother, now you're trying to tell me that two of them like you?"

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean."

"Urgggg!" I grunted out of frustration. I thumped down on my bed and held the pillow over my face.

"Melody, what evidence do you have that suggests he likes you?"

"uffbhaadgihhh." I said into the pillow.

"What?"

"HE KISSED ME!!!!" I screamed and threw the pillow onto the floor.

"Excuse me?" Talia said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Yes yes, we kissed. A lot. Hell it was more than a kiss, we made out, and it probably would have been more than that if Joe hadn't knocked on the door."

"You're trying to tell me that you kissed the guy I like with the intention of sleeping with him?"

"Well, not sleep with him; he does have a purity ring and stuff."

"Whatever Mel! The point is, you hurt me! You took a knife and stuck it in my back. How could you?!?!" She ran out of my room as tears fell down her cheeks.

I picked the pillow up off the floor and returned it to my face.

Soon I felt my cell vibrating in my pocket. The screen read Paul Kevin.

"Hello?" I answered reluctantly. This was the last guy I needed to talk to.

"Mel, I think we need to talk. Can you come over?"

"I suppose so. I'll be right there."

----

"So…what do you want to talk about?" I asked. I was sitting on Joe's bed and Kevin was sitting across from me on his. No one was home. Joe was running, Nick was with Miley, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were on a lunch date.

Kevin took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Okay, this is really hard for me to say, but I really need to."

"Go for it."

"I still have feeling for you Mel." I looked down and started playing with the ring Joe gave me.

"Kevin…"

"No, just hear me out. I know you told me that it was just a kiss, but you and I both know it was more than that. Honestly, that day with you was one of the best I've had in a while, and I'd give anything to feel the way I did when we kissed."

"Yeah but…"

"Didn't you feel anything that day Mel?"

"Maybe I did, but I don't feel it anymore." He got up and walked over to where I was sitting. I sense that he wanted me to stand up, so I did.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that this means nothing to you, then I'll leave you alone." He kissed me and I didn't exactly pull back. It was nice to kiss someone who kissed me because they cared, not just to kiss. But I still didn't feel anything.

"Melody? What the hell are you doing?"

Me and Kevin quickly pulled away and saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"Nick, you better not tell Joe." Kevin said sternly.

"Why wouldn't I? You're cheating on him Mel. And with his own brother!"

"Nick please, it's not like that! Kevin kissed me! I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen!" Okay, complete lie, but we all need to use scapegoats sometimes.

"What?!" Kevin yelled. Nick ignored him.

"Mel, don't even try to pull that shit with me!" Nick said and walked out of the room.

I turned around to face Kevin, I was furious at him.

"I told you Kevin, I didn't feel anything the first time, and I don't feel anything now. So keep your hands off me, got it?" I said through gritted teeth and made my way over to Nick's room.

"Oh, are you here to kiss me now?" Nick said from his spot on the bed.

"Now, I'm here to beg you not to tell Joe."

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen. Actually why don't I just call him right now." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Nick, don't please." I started crying as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" I could hear Joe on the other end. Nick looked at me and saw that I was hurt. "Nick? Buddy, you there?"

"Oh sorry Joe, I called the wrong number." He hung up his phone and sighed.

"Mel, you can't keep this from Joe. You need to tell him."

"I can't Nick. Really I didn't want to kiss Kevin, and I'd take it all back if I could. Honest." I was crying even harder now, how could I have done something so stupid?

"Mel, I wish it didn't happen to, but it did and you can't just ignore it."

I had heard what Nick said but didn't know how to respond. I just kept crying. So hard it made me sick. Suddenly it felt like I had lost control of my body, like I was watching from the outside. I got up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I started gasping for air and crying. I was shaking and was on the verge o throwing up form crying/gasping so much. What was happening?

"Mel? Mel, are you okay?"

I needed help and I knew it, something was happening that I had no control over. I opened the door and sat on the edge of the shower with my head in my hands.

"Oh no, Mel what's going on?"

"I-I can't breathe." I kept gasping as Nick embraced me calling out for Kevin.

I was now shaking uncontrollably and the last thing I heard before blacking out was Joe's voice saying, "Hey guys I'm home."

**A/N**** Okay so kind of boring right? But I needed to update. Any story ideas for me? By the way you should totally add my new site www.. Review now!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**** Okay kiddies, so I'm going to start keeping the date in this story because I know I'm going to lose track of where we are in the story and it'll get messy. **

_January 10, 2007_

I awoke in a blindingly white room in the middle of the night. I felt a warm hand embracing mine. I gave it a squeeze and Joe lifted his head to see me awake. From the looks of it he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Oh thank God." He said and embraced me in a loving hug.

"Joe, what happened?" I said in a weak voice.

"You had a severe panic attack and passed out. The doctors were worried because usually people don't pass out from panic attacks, and when they do they usually wake up within an hour. You've been out cold for 48 hours."

"I've been unconscious for two days? But that means I was supposed to start the tour yesterday."

"I know so we postponed it. But its okay, you're okay."

He showered me with kisses. It wasn't enjoyable knowing what I had done a few days earlier. I still can't believe I betrayed such an amazing boy.

"You are okay, right?" He said, feeling that I was uncomfortable with his kisses.

I faked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think I just need some food."

"Have no fear. D.J. Dangers on the case." He gave me another kiss on the cheek and left the room to go get me food.

I slammed my head into my pillow and started crying.

"Mel, you're awake." Nick said entering the room, "Oh Mel, what's wrong?"

He came over to my bed and laid down next to me.

"What do I do?" I said my voice cracking.

"About what happened?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want to tell him, I really do. But if I tell him he'll break up with me for sure. And Nick, I can't live without your brother."

He wiped the tears from my cheeks and slipped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and silently sobbed.

"Mel, I'm pretty sure that he can't live without you either. He might get mad, but he'll get over it. You have to tell him. Mel you freaked us all out when you passed out, and you and I both know that until you tell Joe what happened you're going to keep having attacks."

I didn't say anything, I knew in my mind that I just wasn't going to tell Joe, and would have to hide the panic attacks from the world. He stroked my hair and let me cry. After about 15 minutes I had fallen asleep.

---

_January 13, 2007_

I laid in my bunk on the tour bus. I had been on the tour with Miley and JB for almost a week now, and things were going great.

Every night when I went onto that stage, I knew I was where I belonged. And tomorrow was suppose to be the best day of my life, the day when my first CD came out.

That's right, I said it was supposed to be the best day, but for some reason I felt like it wouldn't be.

I still hadn't told Joe about what happened, I had started tutoring on the tour, and let me tell you the work is hard, I missed all my friends, and to top it all off, I was still having panic attacks.

When I first got home from the hospital the attacks were scarce and not as sever. But the second I started the tour all hell broke lose. It was getting harder for me to hide the attacks and they are becoming worse and worse, to the point were I start gagging and throwing up.

I've learned to hide it though. But Talia has almost caught me a few times. She still refuses to talk to me. I've apologized as much as I could but for some reason she won't forgive me.

Part of me wishes that someday she would walk in while I was having an attack so she could she how much her silent treatment is hurting me.

I take out my cell phone and check the time. 4:28 a.m. We are driving to Hollywood so I can rest up for tonight and be able to go out at 12 to get my CD and then we were having a CD release party the next day. I stayed up for a little longer thinking about how I should tell Joe about what happened and eventually fell asleep.

---

"Hey babe, are you okay." Joe and I were nestled on the bed in my room. We thought it'd be a good idea if we took a nap before tonight so we'd have enough energy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Kay."

I walked into my bathroom and leaned against the side counter. My breathing became scare and once again I was gasping for air. I remembered the technique I had read about online to help stop the attacks. I started to take deep breaths. I couldn't let Joe find me having an attack. After I had calmed my self down enough I flushed the toilet since I told Joe that that's what I was doing and exited the bathroom.

----

_January 14, 2007 12:05 a.m._

"That comes to $9.99 mam."

I gave the cashier a ten dollar bill and waited for my recite and change.

"Here you are, congratulations, and have a nice night." I smiled as I took the bag from his hand.

I turned to face the screaming fans, took the CD out of the bag and held it over my head like a trophy.

For the first time in a week I felt truly happy. So happy that I forgot about feeling guilty about everything that had happened. My mom and dad came over with tears in their eyes.

"We're so proud of you sweetie." My mom said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good work honey." My dad also embraced me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at them, beaming.

Joe came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Congratulations beautiful." He hugged/picked me up and started twirling me around. He set my down and our noses touched.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." And I meant it.

**A/N**** Kay so just another filler, but I'm just trying to set it up for what's going to happen. Im not quiet sure how everythings going to play out but the next chapter will be HUGE I promise you my loves. Review Review!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**** Okay so this chapter might seem a little… over dramatic but keep some things in mind. This is fiction; most of it wouldn't happen in real life. Also these boys take relationships…seriously (well I don't know this for sure, I'm assuming) so each kiss means more to them then it would to your average teenage boy. Okay cool. Read it.**

"Aly! AJ! I'm so glad you came!" I engulfed them both in huge hugs.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" AJ said.

"Ashley just called, she's running late but she'll defiantly be here." Aly said.

"No problem, cause this party's gonna go till the break of dawn." I said smiling and dragging them onto the dance floor. I had been doing my best to avid the boys. I didn't want them to ruin my CD release. I figured if I spent a lot of time with AJ Joe wouldn't want to hang out with us.

"Hey superstar!" Miley cam up behind me and hugged me, "Congrats."

"Thanks doll."

I saw Talia sitting with Joe talking with him. He had an upset look on his face and she looked at me with a devilish grin.

Soon he got up and walked over to me.

"Hey, Mel can we talk." He looked at all the people I was surrounded by, "Alone?"

"Joe, I don't think now is the best time. Come on lets dance." I took his arm and tried to dance with him. He shook my hand off.

"Mel, please?" He looked really hurt. I nodded and followed him into the back room of Les Deux.

"What's up?" I asked as he closed the door and faced me.

"What's up? Mel are you kidding me right now? Talia just told me that you're cheating on me."

I looked down at the floor ashamed and tried to control my breathing. I could feel an attack coming on.

"Mel? Is it true."

I gasped for air and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said in between the gasping breaths, "I'm an idiot." I collapsed onto the floor.

"Mel! How could you?" He came over to me and I lifted my head to meet his. "And stop breathing like that, it's freaking me out."

"I can't. Not until I tell you the truth." He looked at me waiting to continue. "I cheated on you with Kevin."

"What?"

I sat in silence and I gain my breath back. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders and somehow, it was going to be okay.

"Joe? Joe where are you going?" I called out after him. All the sudden I heard a huge crash in the next room.

I got up from the floor and went into the main room and was shocked at what I found.

"Stop it! Please just stop!" Miley was screaming. Joe was on top of Kevin punching him in the face.

"How could you?! You're my brother!" The fight continued.

Big Rob soon intervened and pulled Joe off of Kevin and Papa J had to hold back Kevin.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Joe said through gritted teeth. He wriggled free form Big Robs grip and walked out the door.

I stood there speechless for a while and then exited out the back door, grabbing a napkin and my purse on my way out.

I fished a pen out of the clutch and wrote down what I was feeling on a piece of paper. I stuck in on the windshield of Joes car.

I stood outside on the street wiped away the last of the tears.

"Airport please." I said to the taxi driver. I rested my head on the window and took a breath. Everything that had happened was beyond me now and I couldn't control how it would work out, but somehow it would.

"_I wish I could finish writing this song  
But you're all I can think about anymore  
You've distracted me for too long  
So I'll let go of you, and let the tears pour  
And I'm letting go of the memories  
And feeling what it's like to just be_

_Don't come after me Joe. Not this time._

_-Melody"_

**A/N**** There, short, sweet, and dramatic. Hoped you liked it. The song in the note was written by yours truly. Didja like it? Let me know. Review review!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay okay, so I know it's been like 2 weeks since I last updated but hear me out okay? Friday and Saturday I went to Jonas shows, then Sunday I had to upload an hour worth of video and tons of picture then I was out of town until today so HA I had no time to update. Anyways here's some good news. I got a laptop for Christmas! Therefore it will be a million times easier for me to update so I won't have to worry about my mom finding the story on her laptop woohoo! Anyways I kind of don't really know what to write for this chapter but I'm currently angry with the JB so it shouldn't be to hard to pretend to be Mel. Also the "Derby Streets" is like an outside mall with a bunch of "higher end" shops located outside of Boston, in case you didn't know. Okay onto the story!**

Chapter 21

_January 15, 2007_

"Wow, so he started punching Kevin?" Ash said. We were sitting in Barnes and Nobles sipping our Starbucks chatting over cookies.

"Yea, who knew Joe had so much anger."

"Well Mel, it sounds like he really likes you."

"And I really like him. I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed Kevin, it's just, I've always been so good that I needed to break the rules, yah know?"

"I know, but you also broke some hearts."

"How am I going to fix this?"

"I think you did the right thing. By telling Joe and then giving him his space. Sounds to me like you both have some personal things you need to work out with yourselves before trying to work out this problem."

"Your right. I think my problem was that I missed this. I missed the normal life, where I wasn't so wrapped up in gossip and drama."

"I hate to break it to you Mel, but you've always been wrapped up in gossip and drama."

I smiled and started gathering my things.

"I know, but it's so much more fun when it doesn't end up on Perez Hiltons Blog.

"Well let's get your mind off that. I need a new purse and I hear Jasmine Sola is having a huge sale. "

"Let's go!"

---

"Nick, your order is ready Nick." The lady said over the microphone at Panera Bread. We had shopped for a good 3 hours and spent A LOT of money.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and looked out at the dreary weather outside.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_And too many tears to drown them out_

I looked at the screen on my ringing cell phone and sighed. The screen read "Nicholas Jerry".

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Melody Rose, we NEED to talk." He said in a stern voice.

"Nick, now's not a good time."

"You might be able to run away from Joe, but you can't run away from me."

"Nick, you don't even know where I am."

"Guess again."

He hung up and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I almost choked on my hot cocoa and spun around. I looked up and saw Nick holding a tray with food on it. He put it down on the table and I stood up. I study his stern face scared of what he might say to me. But then he surprised me.

He engulfed me in a huge hug and I hugged him back, clutching onto the back of his shirt not wanting to let go. We broke apart and smiled. Then Ash awkwardly stood up and coughed.

"Oh, Nick, you remember Ash right?"

"Yeah how could I forget, nice to see you again."

"You too." And with that we all sat back down.

"So, how'd you know I was here?"

"I have my sources."

"But the only one who knew was my dad and…" I kicked Ashley's foot underneath the table.

"Sorry, but he's a very convincing man!" She said.

"That I am." He said smiling to himself and winking at Ash.

"So, what do you suppose I do?" I asked.

"Well, I know that things back home are a mess." I bit my lip and looked down, "Kevin and Joe aren't speaking to each other, my parents are furious at both of them, and not to mention all the rumors flying around."

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to come here and rub salt in the wound?" I asked.

"No, I just. I don't know why I came here really. I mean I don't have a solution, I don't have any good news, but I need to be there for you, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, but Joe's your brother.":

"Yes my brother who refuses to talk to anyone."

"Well I don't know what to do. But I can't go back, not yet, things need to cool down."

"No that's the thing Mel, you HAVE to come back. We have a show to do tomorrow night. You're on tour with us remember. "

"He's right, you think the rumors are bad now, just think what gossipers could come up with when you stop showing up at your own shows."

"I know, I know, but what am I suppose to do. My mom is mad at me for a) cheating on my boyfriend and b) flying across country without telling her. Your parents are probably mad at me for the drama I've caused. Kevin and Joe both want to rip my head off. Amanda's going to kill me. All I have to go home to is hell."

"Well, you may be right but you'll get through it."

"How do you know."

"Well I never told you this, but me and Miley dated last summer. But when we started on our new tour we saw less of each other and then I found out she was cheating on me. So when we started touring together again things were beyond awkward but we worked it out."

"And now you're dating again."

"You are?" Ash said shocked.

"Yeah, Mel forced us into it."

"I didn't force it, it was totally willing."

"Oh, well you know Mel, always trying to fix everyone else's lives instead of her own."

I gave Ash a confused look. What did I do that made her suddenly hate me? I shrugged the comment off and looked at Nick.

"Well, when does the next plane leave?"

**A/N**** Okay so remember, this is fiction. Did Nick and Miley date last summer, I have no idea. But I needed it for that part of the story okay? Anyways I'll probably update tomorrow and maybe Saturday, but I'm not sure cause me and my best friend have a date for lunch and massages, but we'll see. Just so you all know, this story has over 500 reviews combining this site and MySpace. That's HUGE so thank you SO much. I hope to reach 1,000 by the end of this story. Also after I resolve things between Joe and Mel I'm probably going to fast forward to April but I'll have to play it by ear. REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 22

-1**A/N Wow so I legit just woke up like 10 minutes ago. But I felt the need to write. So here you go!**

_**January 16, 2008**_

I repositioned my head on Nicks shoulder an pick up his iPod to see what he was listening to, Stevie Wonder, no surprise. I smiled as his drummed to the beat with his fingers. He looked at me and gave my head a kiss and I fell asleep for the rest of the flight to LAX.

_**4:00 p.m.**_

"Nick I can carry my own suitcase." I said as he took my things from the luggage rack.

"Yes, or I could carry your things." I stuck my tongue out at him and we started walking towards the doors. I pulled my sunglasses out of my hair as we entered the warm California heat and looked for the driver with our names on his poster board. Finally we saw him and he lead us to our limo that would take us straight to the arena we were performing at tonight.

I sat down with my back against the seat and let my legs stretch out over the empty seat and put my feet on Nicks lap, he didn't mind. He passed me a Red Bull and started playing with the radio.

"Leave it here I love this song!" Nick gave me a death glare but I started singing it anyways. "She's got those apple bottom jeans and the boots with the fur!"

"With the fur!" Nick chimed in and we sang the rest of the last chorus.

"Aw man its over." I said with a puppy dog face.

"And what would you like me to do about it."

"Uhm, make it come back?" We both giggled and waited for the DJ to stop talking.

"And now new music, this is by the newest young star out there, watch out ladies, I hear she's claimed Joe Jonas. Here it Is Let's GO! By Melody Smith!" The DJ said over the radio.

I looked at Nick with wide eyes and he beamed at me.

"I'M ON THE RADIO I'M ON THE RADIO!"

"Well let's celebrate!" He turned the radio on full blast and I opened the sunroof. We both stuck our heads out it and looked at the scenery around us, while screaming. Then I looked up and saw the Hollywood sign before me.

"Nick, Nick look!" I said and he turned around. We both had huge grins on our faces. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations Mel, you're finally a star."

I turned and hugged him back. As great as this moment was, I wished I had shared it with Joe.

We sat back down and rolled down the other windows to scream/sing the lyrics to people. I was feeling a little down thinking about Joe but soon forgot about it as I started singing along to my own song.

"Breath it in! Breath it out! Come on, just forget him now!"

**A/N Okay a little short, but still cute. Probably another update later.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N Wow three updates in one day. You're welcome :D**

"How could you just fly across country and not even tell me?!" I had been listening to my mother scream at me for the last 10 minutes as I was sitting in the hair and makeup chair. I Just bit my lip and looked at myself in the mirror. Soon I saw another figure walk pass, Joe.

"I know I know, I'm grounded! Excuse me Rosalita." I said to my mom and makeup artist and ran towards Joe.

"If you're going to try to talk to me, save it." He said when I caught up to him. He wouldn't even look at me, just stare straight ahead and walk towards the green room.

"I know you're mad at me. I know I messed up. But what I don't know is how to fix this."

"When then, don't"

"Joe, you can't pretend that you don't want to try to fix our relationship."

"Who said I was pretending." I was struggling to keep up with his long strides, though my strides were equally as long. We made it into the green room where Kevin and Nick were playing guitar hero. I could feel the tension between Kevin and Joe but ignored it.

"Joe I'm not an idiot. I see right through you. You miss me."

He turned around from the food table he was facing and looked at me for the first time.

"And what if I don't Melody. Would if I really did move on."

I looked down and blinked back the newly forming tears.

"Well." I started, my voice cracking, "I suppose I would move on."

"Agh!" Joe said in anguish and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Kevin, why don't we go play some really guitar." Nick said and gave me a good luck glance before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I took Joes hand in mine.

"I don't want to move on." I said to him.

"I don't either, but Melody, how can I be sure that you won't go behind my back again?"

"I don't know how to prove my trust to you Joe. You just have to believe in me. Just know that I would never."

"Melody, I can't do that. I can't just tell myself that you're not doing anything."

"Joe, do you remember the other night when you told me you loved me?" He nodded silently, "Do you still mean it?"

He looked out into space for a moment and thought. I squeezed his hand to bring him out of his trance. He looked into my eyes and cupped my chin with his hand.

"You know I do."

"Well a part of love is trust. And I know I lost yours once, but please Joe, give me a second chance."

He pulled my face closer to his so I foreheads were touching.

"I trust you Mel. I love you."

"I love you too Joe." And with that we kissed and made up. Literally.

"Now what do we do about Kevin." I asked knowing that I couldn't just ignore that issue.

"Come on." Joe took my hand and lead me out of the room. I smiled being back together with Joe without all the awkwardness that was Kevin.

Joe softly knocked on the hair and makeup room door. It was weird that it was closed since we usually left it open because we got all our make up and stuff done at different times.

"Not now. I'm busy." We heard Kevin's muffled voice come from inside.

"Kev, it's me. Me and Mel really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Really Joe, now Is not a good time."

Joe gave me a confused look and slowly opened the door. I was appalled by what I saw.

"Well I guess Kevin found someone new to make out with. Good thing she's single." Joe remarked as we saw Talia straddling Kevin on the couch.

"Um, maybe I should go." Talia said and scurried out of the room.

"So, what did you want to talk about."

"We wanted to talk about what happened." I said as Joe sat down next to Kevin and I sat across from him in my makeup chair.

"Yeah it's cool all is forgiven." I gave him an are you kidding me look.

"Come on Kevin. I attacked you! We haven't talked in two days obviously we have some things to work out." Joe said.

"Listen Joe. You had every time to smash my brains in, I kissed your girlfriend, twice. I'm an idiot. But I think this is something me and Melody should work out."

"I agree."

"Fine. But everything's cool between us, right?"

They both stood up and hugged and Joe left.

"What were we thinking?" I said resting my head in my hands.

"Well I know I what I was thinking."

"What?"

"I was thinking, here is this beautiful amazing girl who has been hurt who needs to be cheered up."

"So you basically took advantage of me?"

"I guess. But you went along with it!"

"I know I did. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think I know why I did what I did."

"Why?"

"Everything in my life was going my way, for once. I felt like, something needed to go wrong. Kevin I'm not use to having everything be perfect. So I messed it up."

"Mel. Having a good life isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah but I'm not use to it."

"Well you should get use to it. Look at everything you have going for you. Your gorgeous, talented, taken by one of the most wanted boys in America, one of the Jonas boys is your best friend, you have a new hit record. And most importantly, you deserve all of it."

"Do I really."

"Yes you do." I smiled and stood up and so did he.

"I want to change something about what you said." I told him.

"What?"

"The part where one of the Jonas boys is my best friend? Can I make it two of them?"

"Of course, but I think we need to start over."

"Me too."

"Hi, I'm Kevin Jonas." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"And I would like to sell you a car!" I said impersonating Joe. Kevin laughed and we hugged.

"So you and Talia, eh?"

"Yeah, we bonded over how much we hate you."

"Great. Glad I could help." We exited the make up room and saw Joe and Nick talking.

"So, there was no kissing while I was gone, right?" Joe said putting his arm around my waist.

"No sir." I beamed up at him and he gave me a kiss. Then Talia came over.

"I'm sorry!" We both said at the same time. We laughed and hugged. "I shouldn't of kissed your boyfriend." I said into her ear.

"I know. But I forgive you." I let go of her and took my phone out of my pocket. I had a new text from Ash.

Hey, sorry that I snapped earlier. It's just you know how much I like Nick so it kind of broke my heart when I herd they were dating.

__

"So, I guess I should tell you that me and Miley broke up." Nick said. I didn't notice that he was reading over my shoulder.

"Broke up? Didn't you guys _just_ start to date?"

"Yeah but, we're too different. We started fighting on the very first date and haven't stopped."

"Then how come you told me you guys were dating while we were at Panera?"

"If I didn't then would you have come back to L.A."

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I felt like lying okay?"

"Haha okay."

"30 seconds till your on Ms. Smith."

"A-okay!" I told the stage hand.

You might want to ask your mom about joining me on tour. Looks like Nicks single again. 

I sent the text to Ash and got in my position behind the curtain. The spotlight shone down on me to create a silhouette. The arena burst into screams as the first chord was strummed.

"This is a mental breakdown." I sang in the microphone.

"Hey!" I shouted as the curtain lifted and I jumped down from the platform I was on.

"Monday morning, oh great

Roll out of bed, looks like I'm late

Mental breakdown."

The crowd sang along to every word and I knew all was right in my life. And this time I wasn't screwing it up.

A/N **Okay so the next chapter will take place in May. I know it's sad but I want to start wrapping this story up. It will go until December 21 2008 and then there will be an epilogue. Sequel, maybe. I know I'm making it sound like the story is going to end soon, it won't but I'm just kind of planning out the rest of it. It'll probably go from a couple chapters in May and then a couple chapters in August and then one long one in December and then the epilogue. So like about 10 chapters? I don't know it depends on how short they are and stuff. I promise the next one will be longer, these ones were short thought just because I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while and wanted to give you guys something. But if you combine the last three they make one semi big chapter so look it all works out. Also any songs Melody sings or writes in this story are written by me. Unless I tell you other wise. The one in this chapter sucked cause my lyric book is downstairs and I'm too lazy to get it, but just a heads up. Okay I'm done rambling. Oh and go listen to the Plain White T's! Review!!**


	25. Chapter 24

-1Chapter 24

_April 29, 2008_

"You're going where?!" I half screamed into my phone.

"Argentina." Joe said calmly.

"I thought you said that after 3 months of touring in Europe then you'd be able to come to Disney with me."

"Mel, I know what I said. But plans change."

"And promises are broken."

"Come on, don't be like that. Don't you think if I could I would be with you every second of the day?"

"I know that you're demanded around the world Joe. I get it, I was a fan girl too. I know how awesome concerts are. And I'm glad other people can experience it. But it's just getting harder. I miss you." I opened my closet and started pulling out clothes to pack.

"I miss you too. I really do. Listen babe I have to go. But I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Kay." I took the phone away from my ear.

"Mel!" I heard Joes voice coming from the ear piece. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and then I hung up. I put my head in my hands and ran them through my hair.

"Packing already?" Talia said entering my room.

"Well I was going to, but I'm not in the packing mood."

"Me neither." She paused still in my doorway, as I slowly got up from my kneeling position and made my way over to my mirror. I could see Talia studying my from the doorway as I starred absent mindedly at my reflection.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I turned away from my reflection and leaned on my bureau.

"Yeah I am. It's just, it's getting harder to be in a relationship with Joe. Especially since they're on a world tour now."

"I know. That's why I broke things off with Kevin before he left. But come on cheer up. We're going to Disney tomorrow! And you my friend are performing!"

"I know. But its not the first time I've performed in Disney. Remember I went with the chorus two years ago?"

"Yeah, but it will be the first time you perform as a pop star."

"I am a pop star aren't I?" I said giggling.

"Yes. My best friend the pop star. Now miss pop star how would you like to go get some Starbucks."

"I would like that very much!" I walked over to her. We linked arms and made our way to Starbucks.

----------

I sat drinking my iced Carmel Macchiato in silence.

"Did you ever think this would happen to you?" Talia asked

"Honestly? Yes." I said.

"Oh well look who's Miss Modest."

"Well no, I don't mean it like that. All I mean is that I always thought of myself as someone who would accomplish whatever dreams I had. And being a pop star just happened to be the one I chased after."

"Well, I just want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never change."

"Promise."

April 30, 2008

"Aw, Cinderella's castle. Let's take a picture in front of it!"

I dragged Talia to the center of Main Street in Magic Kingdom and held the camera out in front of us.

"Wait!" I heard an unfamiliar and tiny voice yell.

I took the camera down and look at a girl, redhead, who was about 10 years old standing there with her mother.

"You're Melody Smith right?" She said a little more timidly, now that she had my full attention.

"Mhm." I said nodding my head, knowing what was coming next.

"Um well, I hope I'm not bothering you, but maybe you could take a picture with me?" She held up a pink Hello Kitty camera and smiled sweetly.

"Of course cutie. But on one condition," her eyes got nervous and it looked like she wasn't breathing, "Could you take a picture of me and my friend with my camera?"

"I would love to!!" I smiled and handed her my camera.

"Okay, now just press the big button on top, right here." I showed her the capture button.

"Okay!"

"1-2-3 smile!" She said and took the picture.

"Aw it came out great. Thanks hun! Do you want our picture to be in front of the castle too?" She nodded her head eagerly, "Haha okay then, just give your camera to my friend Talia."

"Here you go!" She said handing Talia the camera and scurrying over to me. I bent down to her height and smiled for the camera.

"Say cheese!" Talia said.

"CHEESE!" We both screamed. The flash went off and she went over to get her camera.

"Here you are!" Talia said handing the camera back.

"Thank you so much Melody!"

"Of course!" I said hugging her as she ran over to her mom who started to walk over to me.

"Thanks for taking a picture with her, she is a huge fan."

"Oh not a problem at all! I love meeting fans!"

"Your such a good role model. Don't let fame change you sweetie." She said to me as she walked away.

I let her words sink in and then turned back to Talia.

"That…was….so…COOL!" She said, "I mean my best friend, has fans! Actual human fans!"

"Wow, don't act to stunned there Tal."

"I mean people like you! What is this world coming to?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and reached for my ringing cell phone. The screen read _Heather JB_.

"Heather?!"

"Melody?!"

"AH!" We both said.

Heather and I met last year at a Jonas Brothers concert over the summer, hence the JB next to her name. We instantly clicked and her and a few other friends from the concert formed what we called the "Jonas Crew". We took planes trains and automobiles to see each other every weekend. Okay so maybe not planes, but I'm saying that we all lived pretty far away. We we're inseparable, well that was until Heather moved, to Europe.

After that the other two people in the crew and I had lost touch, somehow without Heather everything just fell apart between us. None of us has talked since, and I missed them terribly.

"Where have you been!?" I said as I got the death glare from Talia.

The Jonas Crew and my other friends just never mixed. Well I guess my friends never gave them a chance, they thought that my "crew" was stealing me away.

"Traveling in Europe! But I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to turn around, walk straight until you reach an animal statue and then turn to your right."

"What? Heather, I'm not in MA, I'm in Disney."

"Just do it."

"Okay."

I did as she said. I walked until I reached a statue of Mickey Mouse and then turned right, I scanned over the heads looking for whatever she wanted me to see. My eyes landed right on her natural blonde perky head. She smiled and waved.

I snapped my phone shut and ran towards her.

"HEATHER!"

"MELODY!"

We embraced in a hug. Smiles never leaving our faces.

"How'd you know I was in Disney?"

"You put it in my cell phone as 'The day Melody will met the Jonas Brothers in Disney'. Remember, that was your theory, that you would met them in Disney!"

"Oh my gosh. You're right!"

"Well any sign of them?"

"You don't even know…" Talia mumbled from behind me.

"Oh, Talia. I didn't see you there!"

"Talia, you remember Heather right?" I said hoping that they wouldn't start a fight.

"Of course. Heather, how are you?"

"I'm good. A little jetlagged, but good."

I smiled at their good attitudes.

"Well miss jet setter, I have a LOT to tell you. Every things…changed."

"So, tell me all about it as we wait in line for Splash Mountain!"

She grabbed my arm and I grabbed Talia as we made our way over to the ride.

---------

Heather stood there with her mouth open. I used my finger to shut it

"You, and Disney, and Jonas, and wow. I missed a lot."

"Yup. So why are you back?"

"Well after a _long_ talk with my parents, they agreed to let me move out to L.A. to follow my dreams of being an actress."

"L.A.? No way, what part?"

"Um I'm moving to some street, oh darn I forget the name, but I know Steve Carell lives on it."

Now it was her turn to shut my mouth.

"No, way. Heather, WE'RE NEIGHBORS!"

"Are you telling me, that I'm going to be neighbors with the Jonas Brothers?"

"Fool, once they come home from tour, you and the Jonas Brothers will be best friends!"

"I finally get to meet my man!"

We both started laughing.

"You guys, you might want to pay attention." Talia said in a mono tone voice. There was about 3 feet of space in front of us and we were holding up the line.

We giggled and moved up.

------

3:30 P.M.

"Hello, thank you all for coming out today. The first song we are going to perform is _Order My Steps_." I herd come out of the speakers close to the stage that I was to perform on later that night.

"No hackin' way." I said as I spun around.

"What?" Heather and Talia asked at the same time.

"No it can't be."

A/N Haha cliff hanger. So I FINALLY updated. Sorry it took so long, but here it is, all 6 pages of it. Um, not much to say except Steve Carell really does live on the same street as the Jonas Brothers. How do I know? I'm best friends with his nephew who is going to live with him for a week during April. I wish he would bring me! Hello same street as Jonas Brothers! Maybe I can convince him to slip my number into their mailbox… Anywho, review!!


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N Kind of a filler. But just so you know BoldMel, ItalicsHeather, Underlineboth**

**Chapter 25**

"Oh my gosh. Mel is that?" Talia said.

"It is."

"Who? Who it is?" Heather said.

"That's my chorus." I said.

"Huh?"

"The music program from my high school goes to Disney every other year and performs for Disney's Magic Music Days." Talia explained.

"Wow. It's so weird to not be up there." I said to myself.

"Do you miss it?" Talia said.

" A little." I watched as our chorus director was joking around with them subtly on stage. He had been on of my best friends. I looked as they started singing "Think of Me." Our signature Disney song. Ha we even had cheesy choreography to it. I started softly singing along.

"Think of me

Forget me not

Think of me wherever you go

I am yours

And you are mine

Think of me wherever you go."

Me and Talia smiled at each other and started doing the dance that went along with it. By the end we were laughing hysterically at how silly we looked. It was a blast until someone in front of me turned around.

"You can't do the dance. Your too much of a sell out."

I studied their face and recognized that it was someone from our school. But couldn't remember her name. Most of the kids around me were my classes. See the choir performing was Select choir, one out of the three at my high school. But even if it wasn't your chorus performing you had to watch and show your support.

"Excuse me?" I said, taken off guard.

"You herd me. Your voice sucks, your too fat, your lyrics are retarded, and I hear that Joe's using you."

"Okay, listen buddy. You don't know anything." I started.

"Mel, why don't we go get, some water I'm thirsty."

"Talia, not now."

"Yes now." She said through gritted teeth and she pulled me away from my classmate.

"Talia! Did you hear what they said to me? I was about to tell them off!"

"You can't Melody. Your not in high school anymore, your in the public eye. Whatever you say can and will be used against you."

"Yeah but-"

"No Mel. Talia's right. Now isn't the time or place to be telling people off. Just blow them away with your performance tonight." Heather said.

"Sing with me." I said to Heather.

"What?!"

"Sing with me. Tonight!"

"No way!" She protested.

"Come on Heather. You always said that you wanted to be a Disney Channel star, and now's your chance! Everyone always said we sound amazing together. Please!!!!"

"But I sound like a drunk camel!"

"No you don't. Do this for me. Please." I looked in her eyes and pouted my best.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, "Hey where'd Talia go?"

"I don't know." I spun around and saw her sitting and chatting with her friends from school that I absolutely hated. They were always mean to her and always had an alternative motive to talk to her. I was guessing this time it was to get to me.

"Come on, let's go get you something amazing to wear for the show." I said turning around and walking fast in the opposite direction of Talia.

"Shouldn't we tell Talia?"

"No, it looks like she's fine on her own."

---------

_8:00 p.m._

"And now, introducing Hollywood's hottest young star. Melody Smith!"

I ran onto the stage and waved to all the screaming fans.

"Orlando Florida, how are you doing tonight?!" I screamed into the mic and got screams and shrills in response.

I scanned the crowd looking for Talia. I didn't see her in the crowd. I saw her in line for space mountain instead. She looked at me and then looked back at her old friends from school.

"Do you guys mind if I bring out my absolute best friend in the world to sing with me?!" I asked and again got screams in reply.

"Hit it!" I said to the band as the music started up.

**If you got the time I'll take it  
If you got the vibe we'll make it  
I'll do that, I'll do that**

_If you want to dance lets move it  
If you want to play lets play it  
I'll do that, I'll do that_

**And I get on up and I get on down  
And I play the fool when I act the clown  
You know that I'd do anything for you**

_If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that_

_  
_So much for you

**If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that**

**  
**So much for you**  
**So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you

_If you got the game  
Let's win it_

_If you got the mood  
Let's bring it  
I'll do that, I'll do that_

**If you got the song  
Just sing it  
If you sing it wrong  
Just wing it  
I'll do that, I'll do that**

_You get on up and you get on down_  
**You make me smile when I want to frown**  
You know that I'd do anything for you

**Shake it  
**  
_If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that_

So much for you

**If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that**

So much for you  
So much for you  
So much for you

_Cause if you want it  
You've gotta have it  
Gotta feel it and believe it  
To achieve it_

**And if you know it  
You've gotta shout it scream it  
Get it once you show it  
Don't you blow it.**

_If you want the world  
You got it  
If you want the girl  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that_

So much for you

**If you want it all  
You got it  
Can you hear me call?  
You got it  
I'll do that baby, I'll do that**  
  
So much for you

The song ended and I smiled into the crowd. Then I looked at Heather and we hugged.

"Thank you! Please give it up for Heather Mills!" She waved into the crowd and then left for backstage.

"Alright I've got one more song for you tonight. It's a little something called Let's Go!"

The music started and I sang my now number one, yes number one, hit single into the crowd.

I looked out and saw a lot of my classmates in the crowd singing along. Even a lot of my old friends were in the front row. I also saw my chorus instructor on the sidelines watching with hugest smile on his face.

In my head all I could think is "look how far I've come"

**A/N Okay so random right? But I was listening to Ashley Tisdale today and this song just kind of sparked this random chapter. The song is called So Much for You by Ashley Tisdale. It rocks. Okay review!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"We we're AMAZING!" I said after I ran of stage to see Heather chilling out backstage.

"Yeah we were." She said.

We both look at each other and knew what was coming next.

"It seems to me like I was bothering" I said

"How?"

"Cause I make walking look like modeling." We did a runway walk as we continued with the song.

"Wow."

""It ain't my fault the boys keep following." We struck a pose as we reached the end of our imaginary runway and started back.

"Now."

"If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering." I finished the verse and we looked at each other.

"Oooooo" We said and did the hand motion like they did on Hannah Montana.

"Oh man I missed you." I said as I started for the dressing room.

"I missed you too!" She said and followed me.

"So what was up with Talia today?" She asked. She was looking at all the makeup on the counter and playing with it.

"I don't know! I was like wow way not to support your friend." I started changing back into my normal clothes and left my curled hair as it was.

"Well whatever. I'm all the support you need."

"Most def." I said and we exited back out into the park.

It was pretty deserted since the firework show started in 5 minutes. I was greeted by my old friends from school.

"Oh my gosh!"  
"You we're amazing."

"You looked hot. Dayum"

"I love your song."

"Who is that Heather girl?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Were the various replies I got from my classmates.

"What no hi or I missed you?" I said.

"Hello superstarrr!" I herd from behind me. I spun around as fast as I could.

"NICOLE!!!!!" I screamed and hugged her.

"How are you?!" She said.

"I'm pretty good. You?"

"Haha amazing!"

"So how was I?"

"So good! I love listening to you sing!"

"Yeah but your totally better!"

Nicole was my other half. Sure I had Ash, Talia, and Heather. But none of them understood me like Nicole. It's like if I was going through something either she'd already gone through it or was going through it too. She was always there for me and we had never ever had a fight.

"Am I the one with millions of fans?"

"Well. No!" We both laughed.

I introduced her to Heather and said hello to the rest of my friends. It felt like I had never left.

--------------------------

"Star light! Star bright! First star I see tonight!

I wish I may I wish I might get the wish I wish tonight

I'll make a wish and do as dreamers do

And may all your wishes come true."

The classic song played over the speakers as me and my friends watched the fireworks show.

"Oh look! A shooting star! Everyone make a wish!" Tinkerbell said.

We all looked up at the sky and closed our eyes, making a wish.

"Haha I haven't done that in a while!" Nicole said.

"Me neither, I wished for Nick Jonas!" Heather said. I looked at her like she had two heads, "What?" She asked.

"That was such a waste of a wish! Clearly you guys will be tight since I'm dating one of them!"

"Jonas is never a waste of a wish."

"What'd you wish for Mel?" Nicole asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Oh please, you have everything you need right here, a great career, great friends, your life is amazing, what more could you want?" Heather said.

I looked down and twirled the ring Joe gave me around my finger and took a deep breath. I then looked up at the sky where the shooting star was.

"Not everything." I said.

-----------------------

_May 3, 2008_

_3:00 P.M._

"I can't believe that you're leaving!" I said as I hugged Nicole goodbye.

"If I could I would stay longer, but you know we have to get back to school. Proms next week and I have to get all my make up work done or else I can't go!"

"Oh yeah prom, still going with Jason?" Jason was her boy friend of almost 2 and a half years. They were adorable together and my two best friends besides Talia, Ash, and Heather.

"Yup! He misses you! And I miss you! Are you sure you can't go to prom?"

"Well technically I'm still enrolled as a student so I guess I could, but I don't have a date so it would be pointless." I said, sad that I would be missing out on what I had waited practically my whole life for.

"I thought you and Joe were still dating?" She questioned.

"We are, but he's going to be gone until the end of May on his tour."

"What?! You mean you haven't seen him for 3 months and you won't see him for another four weeks?"

"Yeah. But I knew what I was getting into, it comes with the territory. But we keep in touch."

"Good, he better be calling you everyday." We were walking to the buses that would take her to the airport.

"Actually the last time we talked on the phone was the night I performed. He really just texts me."

Her jaw along with her carryon bag dropped to the pavement.

"What? Is that bad?"

"YES! Jason calls me every night and morning, and we see each other at school."

"Well I guess we can't all have a Jason now can we?"

"No, but you deserve one."

"It's fine, I'll call him tonight. Now let's leave on a good note okay?'

"Fine." We were now at the bus doors.

"I love you!" I said into her hair while we hugged.

"I love you two." We kissed each other on the check and I watched as the bus departed and walked back to the park by myself.

-------------------------------

_11:00 P.M._

I held the phone in my hands getting ready to call Joe.

Well that was until I realized I didn't know the time difference. So I texted him instead.

**Hey, call me when you can okay?**

I put the phone down on the bedside table in my hotel room and walked over to my guitar. I sat down on my bed and started strumming the chords that any girl would recognize.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it going. I hear it's wonderful." I paused and sadly chuckled to my self, "In Argentina. I've been missing you. It's true."

I skipped over the chorus for two reasons, one, I can't sing as low as Joe, and two I wasn't going to "fly" tonight, because he still wasn't here with me.

"Hello beautiful, it's been a long time." My voice cracked on the verge of tears as I sang the next line, "Since my phones rung and you've been on that line, I've been missing you it's true."

I reached up and wiped the tears angrily off my face and set my guitar beside me.

I knew I was overreacting, why should I be so upset. I know that he loves me, and I know that this tour is vital to his career.

Just then my phone rang with Joes ring tone, Inseparable.

I lunged for me phone and ended up on the floor. I quickly answered before he hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." Hm pretty ironic right? He sounded like he had just woken up.

"What's up?" I asked standing up and pacing the floor.

"Nothing, just woke up. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just woke up? Wait what time is it over there?"

"About 2 a.m."

"What? Why are you up so early?"

"Well you said to call you so I did." I smiled knowing that he would do anything for me no matter how far away we were.

"Oh well go back to sleep and call me later."

"No really, I want to talk to you. I miss your voice."

"I miss yours too." I walked over to the window and stared at the stars.

"What are you doing, right now?" He asked.

"Looking at the stars."

"Me too." He said, "So you know what that means?"

"What?"

"We're both starring at the same night sky."

"Wow Joe. Way to use Yellowcard lyrics."

He giggled and it broke my heart to not be able to see his smile.

"So I hear you're performance was pretty rockin."

"Yeah it was fun, Heather performed with me."

"I herd that too. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well 24 more days until you're home." I said turning out the lamp so I could see out the window without the glare.

"Yeah about that." He said kind of nervously, "They extended our tour. We won't be home until the Camp Rock premier in June."

I took a deep breath to keep me from screaming.

"Oh."

"But hey aren't you suppose to start touring this summer?"

"Mhm."

"Are you excited?" I could tell he was trying to get my mind and his off the subject of him being gone.

"Of course. It's what I always wanted.."

"Looks like things are falling in place."

_It feels like they're falling apart_ I thought to myself.

"Well I have to go, Kevin's mad that I woke him up."

"Okay send everyone my love. I love you Joseph"

"I will." He paused momentarily before continuing. It sounded like he was going to cry, "I love you more than anything. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Never."

And with that we hung up. The tears were now steaming sown my face. This was ridiculous.

I grabbed a piece of notepad paper from the hotel desk and scribbled down some lyrics. They weren't mine, but whenever I could relate to a song I had to write it down. I guess it was sort of my way of letting it out.

I folded the piece of paper and put my cell phone on top of it to hold it down.

I climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

-----------------

I woke up and picked up the piece of paper on my nightstand and ripped it up into pieces and threw it away. I just wanted to forget, and try to go back to what it was like when I was just a fan. When we loved each other, but had a long distance relationship all the time. Sometimes I think that being just a fan was so much easier than being anything more.

_He says things are falling in place_

_It feels like they're falling apart_

_I painted this big smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only he knew_

_This is where I don't say what _

_I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but _

_I won't get in the way_

_Get ready, Get set, Don't go_

**A/N Aw so kind of sad right? Well I have a major happy surprise coming so no worries! Also the song is Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus. Reviewwww!**


	28. Chapter 27

********

A/N Okay so this has a really unexpected twist. But please just read it, and listen to Slowly Falling from the movie Once (youtube it) 

**Chapter 27**

_May 10, 2008 __11:00 P.M._

"I don't understand why she has to be over here all the time." Talia said to me as Heather was upstairs changing into her PJ's in the bathroom.

"Because Talia, she's as much of a friend to me as you are."

It had been like this ever since Disney, Talia hated Heather, a lot. Although Heather wasn't too fond of what Talia did to me at Disney, she tried to see the best in her.

"How could you even compare her to me?" Talia said, getting angry.

"Talia! I don't understand why you don't like her! She's never done anything to you! If anything she should hate you for being such a raging bitch in Disney."

"Are you ever going to let that go?!" We were in a full out screaming match.

"No Talia! It hurt! To have someone who means so much to me just ditch me like that, like I meant nothing to you! What am I, your connection to Kevin?! Your connection to the Disney Channel stars?! Have you been using me all along?"

I was standing up yelling at her who was sitting on the couch. She looked at me furiously and calmly said "They changed the Jonas Brothers, and now they're changing you." Then she got up and started for the door.

"You're the one who's changed Talia! Go ahead leave! I don't care anymore!" I said as she slammed the door and tears streamed down my face.

"Is everything okay?" Heather asked timidly from the hallway.

I didn't turn around to look at her, I just stared at the door, something told me I should go after her.

"Yeah, I just need to be alone."

"Okay, well call me if you need anything." And then Heather left through the same door.

"I turned around and ran upstairs, trying to shake away the feelings that something terrible was going to happen.

_May 11, 2008 1:15 A.M._

"Hello?" I answered my phone groggily as I fumbled to turn on my lamp.

"Is this Melody Smith?" An older and important sounding voice said.

"Yes."

"We hate to tell you this, but your friend Natalia Barh was found dead at the scene of a car accident about a half hour ago." I sat in silence trying to process the words.

"What? No no you must be mistaken."

"We're sorry Melody. We need you to come down here to identify the body since her parents are in MA and you're her second contact listed."

"Sure sure, um what's the address?"

My hands shook as I buttoned my coat, I ran outside into the cool night air and Wilbur was waiting for me like I asked. I told him the address and we arrived in about 10 minutes. I was in complete shell shock and couldn't speak or think anything.

"Melody?" And officer asked as I got out of the town car.

"Yes."

"Her she is." He said and motioned his hand to the wreckage of a car and her body. I reluctantly went over and grimaced at the sight.

There she was lying dead and cold on the pavement in her own blood. Her hand was clutching her cell phone in one hand and the other was over her cross necklace.

"No, no, no, no." I softly repeated to myself over and over again, getting louder each time. I started crying and shaking uncontrollably and bent down to her.

"Oh Talia, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have never yelled at you. Please please come back." I pleaded to a lifeless face hoping maybe she would magically awake.

"Talia! Please! Wake up!" I started screaming and shaking her body until an officer pulled me off her "NO! NO! TALIA!" I screamed and watch as they took her body away in a body bag.

"NO! NO!" Was all you could hear mixed with the sirens as the ambulance pulled away in the echo of the night. She was gone.

Okay before you go and hate mail me for killing off Talia, hear me out. Something really tragic happened this weekend. A sophomore at my school was killed in a drunk driving incident. You really have no idea how much of an impact this has left on all of us and my only way of dealing with it was to write about it. I know this just made the story really tragic, but I had to. Please Review.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_May 11, 2008 6 a.m._

I sat in my room as I had been since I got home from the car accident. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. All I could do was just be. My mother tried to talk to me when she came home later last night, but I couldn't say anything. Heather called a few times but I just ignored the calls. I flipped my razor over and over again in my hands until I herd it buzzing. Somehow I managed to snap out of my trance enough to see I got a new text.

**Hola amiga! How goes things down in good old Cali? **

**Miss you tons!**

**X's and O's**

**Joseph**

I positioned my thumb over the green button that would call Joe, but I still couldn't find the words that I would say. I shifted my thumb upwards to the Phonebook button and scrolled down until I saw Kevins name. I paused a moment squeezing my eyes shut thinking of how I could break this sweet boys heart and then hit send call.

"Hello?" Just hearing his voice was enough to make me break out of the shell shock I was in and forced me to starting crying.

"Melody? Mel are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Kevin," I started slowly as my voice cracked "I have to tell you something, it's about Talia."

"Tal? Is she hurt?" He sounded so innocent and so worried, it just made me cry more to know how much this next sentence would kill him.

"She's…she's" I couldn't let the words come out of my mouth in fear that it would make it real.

"Mel please tell me what's going on."

"Natalia died in a drunk driving accident last night." Silence filled the air as both Kevin and I absorbed the harsh reality check. I heard him gulp back the tears and take a deep breath.

"I'll be there as soon as possible Mel." He said trying to hide his emotions., and hung up. I lied back on my bed and wiped away the tears, the first of many. I fell asleep exhausted from hurting and hoping to wake up only to find it was all a dream.

_May 12, 2008 3 p.m._

"Mel, sweetie, wake up. Kevins here." My mom slowly shook me awake, I had slept for almost 24 hours straight.

"Can you just send him up?" I asked groggily.

"Of course. How are you feeling."

"Dead." I said matter-of-factly. I gently rubbed my tired eyes and put my feet on the floor who slowly shuffled their way to the bathroom.

I put my hair in a pony tail and change out of my cami into one of my t-shirts. I heard a faint knock on the door and I looked in the mirror once more before going to open it.

"Hey" I said softly as I saw Kevin standing in my doorway.

"Hi" I stepped aside and let him into my more or less messy room. I went over to the glass window sliders that led out to the balcony and looked out on the neighborhood. Kevin came up behind me and gently gripped my shoulders with his hands. He tried to steady me as I shook from crying so much. He failed though as I turned around and collapsed into his chest bawling. And held me close and rested his head on mine, also crying.

I let big sobs in and out and we stood in my room.

"She's in a better place Mel." He managed to say in between his own sobs, "she's in eternity."

I nodded my head which was still close to his chest to show that I understood what he was saying. I slowly parted from his warm embrace and sat on my bed, him following suit and sitting next to me.

"You're the only one who loved her as much as I did. The only one who knows how much this hurts. The only one who understands. Kevin tell me it'll be alright." I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm slipped around my trembling waist.

"It'll be alright Mel. She'll always be with us, watching and guiding us. She loves us as much as we do her. She's not gone Mel. She's still here. It'll be alright, I promise." His thumb stroked my spine up and down as a sign of comfort.

"I told her I didn't care if she left. We we're in a fight, I never said goodbye."

"She knows how much she meant to you Mel. Friendship is undeniable."

I nodded and took my head of his shoulder. He laid back on my bed as did I. He held me close as we laughed and talked about the times we had had with Talia. We eventually fell asleep to the sound of each others muffled sobs and reassuring words.

_May 16, 2008 11 a.m._

I hadn't left my room since the accident and the only person I let in was Kevin, he was the only one I could talk to. I heard a knock on the door and the sound of Joes voice. He had been worried about me but gave me my space when I asked. I was finally ready to talk to him so I opened the door. To see the half smile on his lips after 5 months of being alone was enough to make me forget for a few seconds.

"Hey are you ready to talk yet?" He asked softly and cautiously.

"Joseph." I said and clung to him for dear life. He hugged me back and buried his head in my dirty and tangled hair. I slowly backed up, taking him with me, enough so I could close the door. I took his face in both my hands and look into those two perfectly hazel eyes.

"I missed you so much." I said barley above a whisper taking in his scent his clothes his everything that I had been without since February. I pulled his face closer to mind as our lips met passionately. We stayed there for a while until we had to come up for air.

"Why hello there." Joe said a bit taken by surprise. I blushed and giggled looking down at the ground. He put his finger on my chin lifting it up so he could look me in the eyes "I missed you too." He said.

_May 17, 2008 9 a.m._

Today was the day. Talias funeral. I stood in front of my full length mirror and admired my black on black ensemble.

"Almost ready?" Joe asked as he leaned on my door frame. I turned around and saw him in a black suit with a black button down shirt underneath and a red silk tie. I turned back around to the mirror and took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said half to myself half to him. I grabbed my silk clutch from the bed spread and linked my arm with his as we walked down stairs and to the limo which would take us to the funeral hall.

Nick and Kevin had almost the same outfits as Joe except Nick had a red button down shirt and Kevin had a black tie. In this limo was my parents, Talias parents, me, Kevin, Joe, and Nick. All of Talias extended family and some of her friends had flown in for the funeral.

The car ride was silent, for we were all afraid that if we opened our mouth the tears would come tumbling down.

We arrived at the funeral home where they loaded the casket into the vehicle and the funeral precession started for the church. We arrived shortly and took our respective places in the pews. The mass was beautiful and done flawlessly. Needless to say there was not one dry eye in the house when it was over.

Both Kevin and I got up and read what we had written about how much we loved Talia both as a friend and a person. Her aunt played Talias favorite lullaby song on the piano and her uncle read a journal entry from Talia when she was in second grade about all the things she wanted to do in life.

In most funerals after the mass everyone then goes to the graveyard and says goodbye, but not in this case. Talias mother remembers that Talia always talked of being cremated and sent away over the ocean, so this is exactly what we would do.

_May 16, 2008 6 p.m._

"I think it came out great." Kevin said as he stood next to me admiring what we had made.

"Talia would have been proud." Joe said on the other side of me. We had taken roses and made a sort of painting out of them, it said "Natalia" in the middle in red roses with pink roses as the background. Then on the bottom in white roses it said "In our hearts for eternity. 1991-2008."

"I think it's time to set her free." I said. Kevin, Talias dad, and I took the flower monument and pushed it to the shore where we would set it into the ocean. We gave it a gentle push and Talias mom took the urn and shook Talias ashes out over the flowers and the sea. We all gave it a final push, wiped away the last of our tears, and watched as it sailed out into the setting sun.

We knew in that moment that life would go on and we could move on, but Talia would forever be in our hearts.

_So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity _

**A/N Okay wow so I was like bawling as I wrote this whole thing. I think it's just like the story says, I can start to move on with my life but know that TJM will always watch over his small town. Anyways this story is going to move onto more Joe and Mel, because I know there hasn't been a lot of that lately, but it will. Also I hope to finish this story this week, so sad I know. But good news, I'm starting another one called "Confessions of a Jonas Fan" it will be different from this one but I'm really excited for it, so be sure to subscribe so you know when I post the intro! Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_August 7, 2008 11 am_

"I'm so excited for tonight." I said as I slipped my sun glasses from my head to my face and took a sip of my Pina Colada.

"Well, I could say the same, but I do this every night so.. yeah" Joe said laying down in the lounge chair next to mine. We had gone for an early swim in my pool since we couldn't take the New England summer humidity.

"Yeah so, but tonight you're in the second greatest city ever. Boston! You know you're Boston fans are the best fans."

"True, I mean I met this really amazing one once. We actually dated for a while. She was hott." I glanced over and read his facial expression to see if he was lying or not.

"Did you really now?" I said.

"Yeah, we're still dating to this day." He smiled at me.

"Oh, you're real funny Joseph."

"I know." he said satisfied. We both laid there for a while in silence as we soaked up some rays and relaxed.

_2:00 pm_

"Lunch!" my mom screamed from the sliding glass doors on my deck into the pool area. Kevin, Joe, Nick, Ashley, and I got up from our seats and the table and made our way up the porch steps.

I took my ham and cheese sandwich out of the bag from the local sub shop and sat down next to Joe who was struggling to open his Arizona Iced Tea bottle. I grabbed it from his hands and with one swift move opened it and gave it back. "Thanks" he said and took a huge gulp from it and got ready to take a bite from his sandwich.

"WAIT!" I said and put my hand between his mouth and the food.

"What?" He said removing my hand and looking at me for an explanation.

"Well since it's the one year anniversary of your album coming out I wanted to propose a toast before we started to eat."

"Good idea." Kevin said.

"Exactly one year ago was the day that most teenage girls lives changed, for the better. Your CD was the turning point in the music industry and it turned everyone's world upside down. Because Nick sang in the hair salon, Kevin stayed home sick, and Joe gave up on the comedy act tons of people have made it through hard times in their life and finally found themselves. Not only have our lives changed, but so has yours. You've come so far from performing at High Schools at 8 am to selling out your own headlining tour in a matter of minutes. We, the fans, are so proud. Man, we couldn't be prouder. So here's to everything you've done and everything that's still to come. Here's to the new tour and the new CD. Here's to Kevin, Nick, Joe and even Frankie. Here's to the Jonas Brothers." I said and raised my glass. Everyone at the table followed and we gave cheers.

"A beautiful speech by a beautiful girl." Joe said as I sat down.

"Thanks, I think I've been waiting to say that since I became a fan."

"I think it's exactly what we've been waiting to hear." Joe said.

I just smiled at him and he smiled back. Things were so different from what they were a year ago.

**A/N Okay I know this is so short, especially since I haven't updated in forever and a half but, I have a reason why! The next chapter will be, wait brace yourself, the EPILOGUE. Trust me I don't want it to end either, but it has to eventually : ( Anyways if I kept going in this chapter then I wouldn't have anything left for the epilogue. But I wanted this part to kind of set the mood of things coming to an end yah know? Anyways review please!!**


	31. Chapter 30: Epilogue

ABM 30: The Epilogue

"_There comes a point where you can forget all the silly fights, all the past relationships, all the tears, and all the times your heart was shattered. There comes a point where you can just look into someone's eyes and say "I Love You". And at the moment, nothing else really matters" -MS_

August 14, 2008

"MELODYYYY, MELODYYYYY, WAKE UPPPP"

What the eff? I though and I rubbed my eyes and opened them just enough to see some really attractive boy standing over me with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I said as I pulled the hotel room covers over my face and tried to go back to sleep.

"But Melody, it's your BIRTHDAY!"

"Yes Joseph, I'm aware." I grumbled. I felt his body flop down next to me and he tried to peel the covers off my face.

"So, that means you have to wake up!"

"Um, no I think it means I can sleep in." He was silent for 5 minutes and I drifted on back to sleep.

"BOOO!" Joe screamed right into my still covered face after my 5 minutes of sleep.

"Gah, fine I'll get up!" I threw the covers off dramatically and sat up yawning and stretching, then I turned to him and said "I hate you."

He too sat up and said "That's too bad, cause I kind of like you." He moved in closer to my face. "Well, I mean, I guess I kind of like you too. Just a little, well okay a lot." I said in barley a whisper. He leaned in so our noses were touching and went in for the kiss.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" We heard Nick say from the other side of the door that connected our rooms. Me and Joe broke a part and I got up to get the door. Since my tour had ended in June and I just finished recording my new album I had a few weeks off in August so I deiced to spend some time with those three boys I love, and my newest best friend Demi Lovato. I was still friends with both Miley and Ashley but Ash had to go to summer school and Miley wasn't about to go on another tour with the Jonas Brothers since her and Nick broke it off. I guess we all kind of lost touch. I noticed that with a lot of people I used to be friends with. Like Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Aly & AJ, etc. It's just like when we're all together we have a great time, but most of the time someone's touring or filming a movie so you really just friend whoever your with that week.

It was different with Demi & Selena though, I mean I can honestly say that they are like sisters to me. Also it was so nice to be back with my boys. Having them in Europe was tough, and tested our relationship, no doubt, but it only made us stronger in the long run.

I opened the door and BAM Nick, Kevin, Demi, and Frankie sprayed me with whip cream until I was completely covered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" They all yelled at once. I clenched my fist together and took a deep breath like I was really angry. I wiped the dessert topping away from my eyes and said, "You know what guys?" in a really stern voice.

Kevin gulped and nervously said "What?"

"You all need a hug!"

"No!" They screamed and ran in different directions.

I got to Frankie first and picked him up. He giggle and squirmed to get down. After I got some whip cream I set him down and headed for Nick. "Joe, I'm going to need some back up!" I said before I tackled Kevin onto the couch and smeared my hair in his face.

"I'm on it babe." He picked up two whip cream cans and headed over to Nick, "You sprayed my women Fro Bro, now it's about to go down."

He did a dramatic 'slow motion' "NOOOOOO" as he dove for the bed. Joe stood over him and completely sprayed him until there was no more whip cream left in the bottles.

"Ha, Ha, you didn't catch me." Demi said standing in the corner.

"Kevin, what was that one line you said in Camp Rock about hugging?"

"Group hug?" He said.

"Yup that's it." We all looked at each other and then engulfed Demi in one huge whip cream filled hug. We then all looked at each other and started laughing. And I mean like rolling on the floor laughing. Then we heard a knock on the hotel room door.

"Room service!" a maid said from the outside.

This only made us burst into more laughter.  
"Come in!" Joe screamed as we all ran into my room so the maid didn't see us."

"Oy Vay" the maid said as she saw the mess we had made. Once we stopped laughing from that we thought it'd be a good time to shower.

"GROUP SHOWER!" Kevin said. We all got on our bathing suits and got into the large, I mean LARGE shower in the suits bathroom. Oh what an interesting birthday it has been so far.

At the concert that night

I sat front row screaming my head off for the three boys I loved the most as they finished Goodnight & Goodbye. I may have been to 50+ shows, but it never got old.

"Thank you New York!" Kevin said into the microphone. One of their crew members brought a stool onto the stage. All the girls started screaming, wanting to be the one they would sing to.

"Okay so, today is a very special day for one of our fans out there because, it's her 17th birthdayyy." Nick said "Melody would you come on stage please?"

Joe came over and helped me onto the stage and then lead me to the stool.

"Okay, so we're going to sing a song to you, that I wrote while we were in Europe, and this is our way of saying Happy Birthday." Joe said as he got his guitar and sat down in another stool next to me. Wait where'd that come from? The spotlight was only on Joe and me, I was assuming that Kev and Nick were going to sit this one out. I looked into the crowd and saw some girls crying since Joe was taking, some crying out of how sweet he was, and most of them genuinely happy for me. He started plucking at his guitar and the place feel surprisingly silent as he sang.

(/watch?vHs0HELcUYUY)

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_  
_Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

He strummed the last chord and the crowd went wild. Then Kevin and Nick came out of the corner with a birthday cake and card and Joe started singing "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you" and now the whole crowd of 18,ooo people started singing "Happy Birthday dear Melody, Happy Birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles!" Little Frankie who had also come on stage said.

"Wait, make a wish first!" Joe said.

"But I already feel like all my wishes have come true." I said just loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

"Well then make a wish for someone else." Kevin said.

I took one last look at the crowd and knew exactly what I would wish for. I closed my eyes and thought _I wish that every girl in this audience will be as lucky as I am one day_ I opened my eyes and blew out all the candles in one breath. The crowd cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Jonas took the cake and card and Joe helped me back into my seat.

"Okay New York, are you ready to rock!?"

August 15, 2008

"Present time present time, open it up and see whats inside!" Nick and Frankie sang as Joe and I sat down to a long table filled with gifts for us. Since our birthdays were right next to each other we deiced it would be a good idea to have a joint party that went from 10 pm on my birthday to 2 am on his birthday and we would open our gifts at midnight.

After about 45 minutes of opening gifts from family, friends, fans, and companies that wanted me and Joe to endorse them there were only 2 gifts left on the table. One said "To Joseph Adam From Melody Rose" and the other said "To Melody Rose From Joseph Adam"

I opened his handmade card first and laughed at his silly rap/poem. I then opened the gift and found a blue tiffany box, that was too big to be jewelry. I eagerly opened the top flap and pulled out a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of me and Joe's first kiss in December, yup the one on stage. It must have been a fan photo someone had taken. Under the photo it said "December 21, 2007". I went to put it down and thank Joe when he looked up from the scrapbook I made him and said "WAIT! Look on the back!" I turned it over and saw another inscription that read "I can't picture my life without you. You're so beautiful Melody. I love you. - Joseph Adam Jonas"

Tears slightly filled my eyes as I looked over at his eager face. "Well do you like it?" He said. "Your such a cheese ball." I said and kissed him. Everyone clapped and the DJ started up the music again.

August 15, 2008 8 a.m.

I rolled over at saw the Joe was sound asleep so I got out of bed and stood over him just like he did to me the day earlier.

"JOSEPH, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WAKE UP!" He looked at me with one eye and pulled me back on to the bed.

"Nice try buddy, but that's my thing." he said and rolled over to face me. I smiled and said "Yeah well, Ill get you back for that at some point."

"Oh so we got the fall/winter tour schedule yesterday." He said reaching for his iPhone.

"Oh really? When are you coming to Boston?" Even though I lived in California I had made a promise to Ashley and Talia that I would go to every single Boston JB concert with them back when I became a fan.

"Let me check." He opened his date book on his iPhone and scrolled over to December.

"Oh, would you look at that." He said as he let me see his phone, the date it was on said "December 21, 2008" and under it for events it said "One Year Anniversary!!" and "Boston Concert!"

"Hm, did you plan that Mr. Jonas?"

"Psh, no." He said, but you could totally tell that he did. He put his phone back on the table and turned back to face me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." and in that moment time stood still.

**A/N THE END!! Ah I can't believe it's over! So I know you're all thinking "Will there be a sequel?!" and the answer is, no. I think this ending is just to perfect to elaborate on and I have two other stories I need to focus on. Anyways I hope you loved it, I know I loved writing it. Final stats? 550+ reviews and only one bad. That's if you combine the three sites it was on. Anyways I want to thank all my loyal readers that have been there with me since it was on that other fansite. Especially Ellen, Debbie, and Alexa. You all are amazing but those three just really stand out in my mind. Again I thank you and it's been fun kids :**


End file.
